When I Was a Pup
by Sharic-G-Shepherd
Summary: Memories return to Balto when he meets an old friend. Why did Balto stay alone at Nome? Why did Aniu leave him? How did Balto's past look like as a puppy? Why Steele calling Balto as Bingo? I will answer these questions and much more. T classification for some blood and naughty words.
1. I thought youre dead

**In this story, I would like to tell my version of what happened to Balto before he came to Nome**, **why Aniu left Balto in Nome, and other things like this.****Dont forget to leave review after reading this chapter, because I like to know what do you think about that story.**

**Chapter 1**

**I thought youre dead**

"So where are we going, dad?" Kodi asked as he followed his father. "You wanted to spend time with me so I thought we could go swimming." Balto answered as he walked forward. "It's a great idea, but why are we going to the forest?" Kodi asked a bit confused. "Behind this forest is a lake with warm water ... its really beautiful and romantic place, you can take Dusty there." Balto said and started laughing. "Dad!" Kodi said embarrassed. "Okay okay, sorry son." Balto said and suddenly raised his ears. "Did you hear that, Kodi?" Balto turned and looked at his son. "What?" Kodi asked, confused. " *sniff* I think we are not alone here." Balto looked around and began to growl, suddenly the bush in front of him shook with a rustle. "Show me yourself!" Balto said and began to growl louder. A gray wolf emerged from the bush, he was little bigger than Balto and had a black mark on the shoulder. The wolf took a defensive position and began to growl. Kodi was not sure what to do, so he did the same as his father and carefully watched the wolf. Balto looked at the wolf's shoulder and stopped growling. Kodi looked at his father and did not understand why he stopped growling. Balto looked uncertainly into the wolf's eyes. "D-Daro? Is that you?" Balto asked calmly. "From where do you know my name, dog?" The wolf replied still growling. "I'm not ..." Balto looked at his son, he didnt want Kodi to know he was half-wolf, but he had no way so he tell the truth. "I am Balto half-wolf who was driven out of the wolf valley as a pup." Balto said and lowered his head. Kodi was shocked by what he had just heard,he never assuming that his father might be half-wolf. This destroyed the world's perception of Kodi, because if his father is half-wolf, it means that he also has wolf blood. Kodi was so confused that he did not know what to say, do or think, he just stood and looked at his father, paralyzed by what he had just heard. "B-Balto? Is that really you? We all thought that youre dead..." Daro was hard to say these words because he didnt think that he would ever see Balto again. "Dead? Why does everyone think so?" Balto asked surprised. "Because we thought people killed you and your mother..." Daro said hesitantly. "Are you telling me that she has not returned to the wolf valley?" Balto asked, Daro knew that the truth would hurt Balto. "Unfortunately, she didnt come back." Daro responded and laid his paw on Balto's shoulder. "I'm sorry Balto." Daro said, trying to cheer Balto. "Balto pushed Daro's paw away and began to growl." You are sorry? It's the fault of your father's rules and the stupid wolf valley she's dead! "Balto shouted in anger." Balto ... my father is dead ... humans killed him. Now I am the Alpha of the wolf valley, I have changed the rules now no one is being expelled. "Daro replied sadly, Balto calmed down when he heard what Daro said." I ... I'm sorry, I didnt know. "Balto said because he felt bad that he saddened an old friend. "Thats okay Balto." Daro replied and looked at the Balto. "If you want, you can go back to the wolf valley." Daro said calmly. "Do you think I want to go back there? I was expelled and my mother is dead! I dont want to go back there now I have a real family here in Nome. Come on, Kodi, we're going back home." Balto said and started walking toward Nome, Kodi didnt say anything and followed his father." What about your family in the wolf valley? You dont want to see your sisters? "Daro asked Balto." Your father didn't expelled them out? "Balto turned around and asked." My father decided that they can stay beacouse your mother taught them everything." Daro replied softly. "I ... * sigh * "Balto turned and started walking back to Nome. "I hope to see you again." Daro said as he turned and walked toward the wolf valley. "I hope we dont see each other again." Balto said quietly to himself while looking at ground.

After a moment, Balto and Kodi were on the edge of Nome. "I'm sorry son that my idea didnt work out, we can go there tomorrow... it's already getting late, and I have a few things to think about. See you tomorrow son." Balto said and walked towards his boat, Balto knew that what Kodi had heard today could be hard for him, but he hoped that Kodi would handle it. "See you dad." Kodi replied and returned to his home, he lay down and thought about what he had heard.

A few hours had passed, dark nigh has come and only the moon towering over Nome illuminated Alaska, but Kodi was still awake... thoughts and questions were bothering him. Kodi raised his head from the floor and looked at other post dogs, everyone slept, everyone except him. He rose from the floor and silently left the building and headed for Balto's boat.

Kodi looked at the moon that shone on his father's boat. He took a deep breath of cool night air, he knew that talking with his father now would not be easy. While he approaching the boat in his head he tried to form thoughts and sensible questions. He stopped when a light wind pierced his fur, he hesitated, he was not sure if what he was doing was right. Kodi didnt know his father's past, but he knew it was not pleasant, he was afraid that he would ask a question that would hurt his father. Kodi turned and looked at Nome in the moonlight. Turn back? No. Balto is guilty of explaining ... if what he said to the wolf is true, it means that Kodi is also a half-wolf. Kodi set some uncertain steps, but when he heard the sound of the ocean he knew that there was no turning back. Kodi stood by the boat, took a deep breath and stepped aboard, to his surprise Balto had not sleep yet, he was sitting on a box at the back of the boat and watched the ocean. "We have a beautiful night today, the sound of the sea and the moonlight make it even more beautiful..." Balto said while looking at the ocean." Dad, I came because ..." Kodi started to speak but Balto interrupted him. "I know why you came... you want to know the truth." Balto said, still staring at the ocean. "Will you tell me the truth? The whole truth?" Kodi asked beacouse he wont truth, the truth about his father, and about himself. "I will tell you everything if you want, but it's quite a long story ..." Balto said and looked at his son with a serious expression on his face. Kodi sat on the floor. "I want to pose the truth." Balto turned to Kodi and sat down again against the night sky and ocean. "Everything started when I was born ..."

**To be continued...**

**So what do you think? Let me know. The next chapter will be available soon. Have a nice day.**


	2. Dad will come tomorrow

**Thank you to all who follow this story! As most of you have said, I will keep up the good work. :)**

**Thats all what I want to say... now enjoy the story, and dont forget to leave review!**

**Chapter 2 Dad will come tomorrow...**

"Balto was born the last, his sisters Lisa and Angela were born before him. Aniu enjoyed them until Balto was born ... it wasnt that his mother didnt want he, it was about his sex."

**Then I didnt understand why she reacted like this... now I know." Balto stopped and took a deep breath. "Dad, you dont have to tell if it hurts you." Kodi said and laid his paw on Balto's shoulder. "I'm okay, you deserve the truth, and besides, I've wanted to tell someone this story for a long time." Balto said and Kodi nodded.**

"When Aniu cleaned her children, an alpha named Damis came to see them. Mother knew what would happen when Damis noticed that Balto was a male. Damis first looked at his sisters ... Angela and Lisa were snow-white females like thier mother, then he looked at Balto and noticed that he was a male. He looked disgusted at Aniu."We have to talk Aniu." Damis said and then they left the burrow and quarreled outside.

Before Aniu started dating Balto's father she was respected by Damis ... but when he found out that she was dating dog she lost her high position, luckily Damis let her stay in the Wolf Valley. He let her stay because she was pregnant. Damis broke in this way one of the rules, the rules were the most important to him. He do that beacouse he was under the pressure of his mate who at that time had her own pups.

**"So Damis was Daro's father?" Kodi asked softly. "Yes and later he made decision about me ..." **

Aniu came back to the burrow with tears in her eyes, she looked at Balto with compassion.Then she feed us.

"**At that time I had no idea what would happen to me." Balto said softly and continued. **

Days passed, Aniu seemed to be calm, but young Balto could see when she avoiding Damis's eyes, he was looking at her with disappointment and anger.

Every morning Aniu took her children to a small stream at which they waited for dad... he never showed up. Aniu every day replied that he probably working and beacouse of that he not come.

**I believed her ... I regret this. I regret that I believed. Mum always said that dad will come tomorrow... tomorrow ... tomorrow. I heard these words every night before sleep when my mother was licking my fur. She always said it, but only to me, it was another thing I did not understand because she talked about it like it would save my life.**

Balto's sisters loved to play with other wolves, while he was a loner ... One day when they were at the stream Aniu had suggestion for young Balto."You have to look for some friends." Aniu said as she looked at young Balto. "Okay mum I'll try. I promise." He was not keen on it, but he agreed and promised that he would find a friend.

Young Balto always went to the hill in the afternoon, he was watching the valley and jumping on the rocks; always alone, but it never bothered him. Until he met a wolf a bit bigger than he and with a black mark on shoulder.

**Balto talked with a serious expression. "Is that was Daro?" Kodi broke in with curiosity." Balto smiled slightly at that. "Yes, that was Daro. We were good friends... It is fun because I had to find friend, but friend fund me. I never expected that anyone come to my hill...**

"Hey! Who are you? And what are you doing on my hill?" Balto asked and snarled at the grey wolf. "I'm Daro. Sorry I didnt know that it is your hill." Daro said and turned away. "Wait! Daro, maybe you'd like to play with me or be my friend?" Balto offered hopefully. "Of course! Dad told me to look for friends... that's why I came here... I saw you and I thought that you would like to play." Daro said and smiled. "Are you serious?! My mother also told me to look for friends." Balto said and smiled too. "So what's your name?" Daro asked and sat in front of Balto." My name is Balto." Balto answered as looking at Daro. "So Balto, are we officially friends now?" Daro asked. "I think so." Balto replied. "That's adwesome!" Daro said and took the attack position. "Why?" Balto asked a bit worried. "Because that means we can play together. "Daro said and he jumped on the Balto and from that moment they meeting on the hill every day and play together.

_In the evening. _

"Mom, I did as I promised ... I found a friend! He is very nice and loves to play!" Balto said with a smile as his mother licked him. "I'm glad to hear that, son." Aniu said licking Balto. "He has only one friend? This is pathetic." Angela said looking at Balto. "Angela! Say sorry to your brother!" Aniu said with anger in her eyes. "Why should I tell him I'm sorry. He will be exiled from the Wolf Valley anyway." Aniu gave a disbelieving look at her daughter. "Angela, we'll talk later!" Ania said in anger. "Mom, what was Angela meant?" Balto asked sadly. "Dont worry, I'll talk to her later, now go to sleep... I'm sure that your dad will come tomorrow." Aniu said and licked Balto on the head.

**"Did your sister really say that?" Kodi asked in disbelief. "Unfortunately, yes, Angela always said what she thought." Balto said and became serious again, he didnt want to show weakness to his son, so he kept his weakness behind serious. "It's really sad that your sister said something like that ... but from where did she know? "Kodi asked curiously." I'm going to this ... "Balto said and continued the story.**

It took several minutes Balto pretended to be asleep. "Angela, how do you know that Balto will be exiled?" Aniu asked looking at her daughter. "I dont have to tell you." Angela replied. "Angela! Why are you acting like that?!" Aniu asked in anger. "Helles told her." Lisa said looking at her mother. "Who is Helles?" Aniu asked Lisa. "Helles is one of the sons of Alpha." Lisa said honestly. "Why you tell her?" Angela asked in anger. "Beacouse she is our mother." Lisa answered. "I think his company is not good for you, Angela. I need to talk to Damis tomorrow." Ania said when Angela lay far away from her mother. Ania and Lisa go to sleep. "Are you proud of yourself, Lisa?" Angela asked but didnt receive an answer.

**"Did Lisa always tell the truth?" Kodi asked looking at his father. "Always... but only to my mother." Balto replied.**

**...**

**_To be continued..._**

**_You still dont understand anything? Dont worry I will explain everything soon._**

**_So what __do you think? Let me know._**

**_I hope that the form of writing I have used is understandable... but if you have any suggestions write me in the review._**

**_See you soon!_**


	3. You can go play but alone

**Thank you all for many positive reviews and nice words. :)**

**At end of this chapter is one important thing.**

**As always dont forget to leave review!**

**Chapter 3:**** You can go play...but alone.**

The next day came, young Balto and his sisters were still sleeping in the burrow, at the time Aniu was on the morning hunt with the pack. The hunt turned out to be a success because three caribou were hunted. Damis was very happy with the skills and experience of his subordinates, this day would be perfect for him if there was no conversation with Aniu. "We need to talk, Damis." Aniu said, showing that she is angry. "What is it, Aniu?" Damis asked her as he turned around. "It's about my son ..." Aniu said. "No, Aniu, we already had this conversation and I will not change my mind." Damis said and turned back, walking toward the wolf valley. "Damis, wait! I know that you will not change your mind, but I would like Balto to have a good childhood until he is with me." Aniu said seriously. "I do not understand what the problem ..." Damis said uncertainly, still looking ahead. "The problem is in your son." Aniu answered harshly, at which words Damis stopped and began to growl at Aniu. "Dont mix my children into it!" Damis shouted at Aniu, who lowered her head to show him respect. "Damis, you dont understand ... I meant that your son tells everyone that Balto will be expelled." Aniu said and laid on the ground. "Are you serious? Who told you that was him?" Damis asked and losing confidence. "My daughter Lisa, she always tells me the truth ..." Aniu answered, still lying on the ground. "In that case, I'm sorry, Aniu ... get up ... and tell me which of my sons said that." Damis said, he waited for Aniu to get up and continue his return to the wolf valley with Aniu at his side. "Lisa said it was Helles." Aniu said looking at Damis. "Of course ... Helles brings problems as always, why cant he be like Daro?" Daro is always nice and polite ... recently I told him to go and look for a friend because he was sitting alone by the lake all day ... "Damis stopped when he felt that he was talking too much, he was used to such conversations with Aniu because in the past they were friends until Aniu lost a high position. "You know, my Balto is a loner too ... and just like you, I suggest him to look for a friend ... and he did." Aniu said and smiled slightly. It didnt hurt her that she lost her position, it was more important for her not to lose a friend. "It's nice that your Balto succeed to find a friend ... my Daro was not as lucky, I asked him last night but he said he didnt find anyone." Damis said, he didnt know that Daro lied to him. As they talked, they reached the wolf valley. "I'm sure he'll succeed." Aniu said and smiled. "I hope so ... Okay, Aniu it was nice to talk with you, but I have to go ... I am taking Daro and Helles today for training before the hunt ... has your Mate not come yet? You know that this could change Balto's situation ..." At first Damis smiling but quickly became serious. "* sigh * I know ... he promised that he would come ... I explained to him how the wolf valley works ..." Aniu said and became sad. "I have to go now Aniu, trust me Helles will have a hard training today, for that he tells other pups about the expulsion of Balto ... nothing is yet decided, remember this. See you, Aniu." Damis said and walked towards his den. "See you, Damis." Aniu answered and went to her den.

...

_Aniu's burrow 1 hour before Aniu's come back_

The puppies woke up long before Aniu came. "Hey Angela, where are you going?" Lisa asked when she woke up. "I'm going to Helles." Angela replied and headed for the exit. "Wait, I'm going with you." Lisa said and stood up. "You are not going with me, because you will complain everything to our mother again!" Angela replied and ran out of the den. "I didnt have bad intentions ..." Lisa said and lay down on the ground. "I know." Balto said quietly.

"Hi Helles!" Angela said when she saw Helles. "Hello, my angel." Helles said with a smile. "You're so sweet." Angela replied and blushed. "Where's Lisa? I thought we'd go to the lake with friends." Helles said surprised. "I have a better idea, let's go alone ... only you and me." Angela said and nuzzled Helles. "Do you offer me a date?" Helles asked and smiled. "Yes" Angela replied. "Well, let's hurry, because later I go with my dad to a training for hunting." Helles replied and they both headed for the lake. "Only thing you do is training." Angela said disappointed. "Oh bebe, I have no choice ... I will not give alpha position to my stupid brother," Helles said and laughed. "Why have I never met your brother?" Angela asked. "Because Daro is not like me, he prefers to be lonely, he comes to the lake but from a different side where there is never anyone. But yesterday I saw him on a hill near your burrow." Helles said when they reached the shore of the lake. "Balto sits there every day and yesterday he said that he found a friend." Angela said. "Dont worry about this bebe, come to the water." Helles said. "I'm curious if Alpha will be happy if he hears that his son is friendly with the exile." Angela thought and smiled.

...

_When Aniu came back_

"Why dont you want to meet our friends?" Lisa asked looking at Balto. "I dont think that they would like me." Balto answered when Aniu entered the den. "Hey kids ... where's Angela?" Aniu asked when she lay down. "I dont know mum... she just left, I wanted to go with her but she would not let me." Lisa said looking at her mother. "I'm sure that shr will be right back soon, I'm going to take a nap ... wake me up when she comes back." Ania said and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, Angela came. "Hey mom. How was the hunt?" Angela asked. "Nice that you ask..." Ania started to speak. "Thats great ... I'm going with Helles to the lake today." Angela interrupted. "I dont think Helles will have time ... I talked to Damis and he said that he would take care of Helles for what he said." Ania said. "Mom! He is my ... best friend." Angela said bad. "But he cant supposed to say such things about Balto." Ania said. "Balto ... Balto ... Balto! Is he the only one who matters for you?" Angela shouted and left the burrow. "Angela!" Aniu said sad. "Dont worry mom, she will soon forget." Lisa tried to cheer her mother up. "Let's go, children, maybe today yours dad will come." Aniu said and the three of them left the burrow and went to the stream.

"Mom, why are we always waiting here?" Balto asked while standing in the stream. "Because I told your dad that we would meet here..." Aniu said. "Angela is coming." Lisa said looking at her mother. Angela went to Balto and pushed him into the stream, making him wet all over. "Through you, Helles cant meet with me today!" Angela said in anger. "Angela!" Aniu shouted and pulled Balto out of the water. "From where you meet him you're aggressive." Aniu said and put Balto on the ground. "Balto, if you want to go play with your friend." Aniu suggested, Balto obeyed and started walking towards the hill. "You can go play...but alone because your friend will never be there again." Angela said with an ominous smile. "What are you talking about Angela?" Aniu asked furiously. "Alpha was not happy that his son was friendly in exile." Angela said with a smile. "You are grounded Angela!" Aniu said furiously. Balto lowered his tail and head and ran to his hill with tears in his eyes. When Balto get up the hill he lay down on the ground and began to cry.

**"Do you think Daro specifically dont told Damis that he was friends with you because he knew that would end like this?" Kodi asked. "I think so." Balto replied.**

**_To be continued..._**

**_IMPORTANT!_**

**_I have an offer for active readers. Write a question about anything Balto said in one of the three chapters, and at the beginning of the next chapter, Balto will answer it._**


	4. Everything will be fine

**_Hello everyone! Here is the fourth chapter especially for you!_****_Thank you everyone for all the activities, especially for the user Whitewolf1224, for writing questions to Balto_** **_as I asked for it._**

**_Nothing more to say... enjoy the chapter :)_**

**_Chapter 4 :_****_ Everything will be fine._**

**Balto looked at his son. "It's late ... maybe you'll go to sleep and I'll tell you rest of story sometime." Balto said curiously about his son's reaction. "No, Dad, I'm not sleepy and I want to know the whole story." Kodi answered and Balto smiled slightly. "Okay." Balto said. "But before you continue, can I ask you a few questions?" Kodi asked. "Of course ... what do you want to know?" Balto asked. "At first ... Why alpha didnt accept that you are a male?" Kodi asked curious. "I'm going to this all the time ... just give me a little bit more time and you will understand everything, but I'm glad that you are so curious." Balto said and smiled to his son.** **"Okay dad ... I'm just curious." Kodi said. "I see... So what's the next question?" Balto said. "Are you going to see Daro again? If so, will it be dangerous for you?" Kodi asked. "As you know, Daro is now alpha ... so I doubt that something would endanger me, Daro is a good wolf and I am sure he is a great leader ... but I dont know if I want to go back there, I spent my childhood there, my unhappy childhood, I have many sad memories associated with the wolf valley beyond moments with Daro and Lisa. " Balto said. "Speaking of your sister already ... what was your relationship with your sisters, specifically with Lisa?" Kodi asked. "As I said, Angela never liked me, but thats good that you're curious about Lisa because that's what I was going to ..."**

Young Balto lay on the hill and cried when Lisa came up to him and sat down next to him. "Are you okay Balto?" Lisa asked. "No, I lost the best and only friend, and all because Angela hates me, why does she hate me !?" Balto asked when he cried. "I ... I dont know Balto, but I can spend more time with you ... if you want." Lisa said, trying to cheer Balto. "Are you serious?" Balto said and sat down looking at Lisa. "Yes, you know I'm sorry that before I didnt know what a monster Angela is." Lisa said when she hugged Balto. "Who are you and what do you want here?" Lisa asked when she saw a gray wolf pup climbing the hill. "I came to talk to my friend ..." A familiar voice to Balto said. "Daro, what are you doing here?" Balto shouted with joy and jumped on Daro. "I came to talk to you." Daro replied. "I thought dad forbade you to meet with me." Balto said. "Unfortunately, he forbade me ... but he thinks I'm at the lake." Daro said. "Forgive me that I was unpleasant ... I'm Lisa, Balto's sister." Lisa said looking at Daro. "I am Daro Balito's friend and one of the two sons of Alpha." Daro said looking at Lisa. "Daro, what about our friendship now?" You know... I dont care what my father says I will meet you anyway. "Daro said confident." So do you want to play?" Daro asked. "Of course!" Balto answered cheerfully, Lisa smiled and started walking back toward Aniu. "Lisa, where are you going?" Balto asked surprised, "I dont want to disturb you." Lisa said as she looked at Balto. "I want you to stay and play with us." Balto said. "Really? "Lisa said surprised. "Yup." Balto replied. "Yes Lisa play with us!" Daro said. "If you both want to." Lisa said and jumped towards Balto and Daro. "But I warn you that it's hard to beat me." Lisa said and chuckled.

"Jeez, why are we waiting for him here?" If he cared, he would comeback a long time ago." Angela said bored. "He is not like that, he promised me. I trust him." Aniu said looking at her paws in the stream. "You trusted him so much that you let him make you pregnant and run away." Angela said lying on her back in the grass. Aniu was mad at Angela, but she didnt say anything because she felt that her daughter was right. "And why are you always replace dad's name with "he" ,I dont even know his real name." Angela asked. "Your father's name is Bingo." Aniu felt tear running down her nuzzle. "Let's go home." Aniu said, and with Angela, they started walking towards the burrow. "Im curious where is my treacherous sister and stupid brother." Angela thought. "Do you know where Lisa is? I need to talk to her." Angela asked. "You are grounded ... already forgotten?" Aniu answered. "But mom! It's very important!" Angela tried to convince Aniu. "Okay, go tell her and come back. "Aniu said and went to the den.

Angela expected Lisa to be with Balto on the hill, but she noticed that there is Daro too. "Ideally..." Angela thought and disappear for few minutes. Three wolf puppies played when they suddenly heard Angela's voice. "What I see here ... my treacherous sister and stupid brother are playing with Alpha's son, although Alpha didnt agree." Angela said with a smile. "My dad will not believe you that I am here." Daro said confident. "He may not believe me, but he will believe you." Angela said with a smile. "What do you mean Angela?" Lisa asked. Suddenly Daro heard his father's voice from behind his back. "I believed you son, and you lied to me." Damis said looking at Daro. The three turned in the direction of the alpha. "Dad, I ..." Daro didnt know what to say. "I thought you were worthy of my trust." Damis said disappointed. "Dad, but Balto is my friend ... you cannot forbid me to meeting him." Daro said, and he was angry with his father. "I know that if I dont let you meeting him, you will do that anyway. The law of the wolf valley doesnt allow me to punish young wolves, so if I find out again that you played with him, Aniu will suffer the consequences... Angela tell that your mother ... Now come on Daro, we're going home. " Damis said. "No! You cant do this to me!" Daro shouted to Damis. "Daro ... it will be better if you go." Balto said with tears in his eyes. "Goodbye Balto." Daro said and walked away with his tail lowered. "Goodbye." Balto said sadly. Lisa looked at Angela furiously. "You are the most ardent wolf I've ever met." Lisa said, growling. "Before, it did not bother you somehow." Angela said with a smile. "I thought you were fooling around with our friends, I didnt know it was serious." Lisa said. "What?Now Balto is your favorite sibling? Like Mom's?" Angela said. "What did Balto do to you that you dont like him?" Lisa asked, growling. "You know, I just hate him, and until he's in the wolf valley, I'll try to make his life a hell!" Angela said laughing. "You rude idiot!" Lisa shouted and jumped snarling at Angela. Lisa and Angela, struggling, fell from the hill. "Is this what you wanted to tell her?" Aniu asked in anger. "What happened there and where is Balto?" Ania asked. "Im here, Mom." Balto said when he goes down the hill. "Daro came to Balto, but Angela told Alfa about that." Lisa said standing over Angela. "Yes, and he said that if Balto meets Daro, you will bear the consequences." Angela said lying on her back under Lisa. "Get off me." Angela said and pushed Lisa. "Let's go home, we have to talk." Aniu said and moved towards the den. Lisa rose from the ground and wanted to follow her mother but she fell again. "Ahhh, my paw!" Lisa screamed in pain. "Lisa, what happened?" Balto said when he ran to Lisa. "My right forepaw hurts! I cant walk." Lisa said looking at Balto. "You deserved it." Angela said and went towards the burrow. "I will help you. Come on my back." Balto said when he lay down next to Lisa. "You cant handle me, Balto." Lisa said and lay down on her brother's back. Although Balto tried, he couldnt carry Lisa. "It's very kind of you to help, but I'll take Lisa." Aniu said and gently grabbed Lisa with nuzzle and went to the den.

Ania entered the burrow and laid Lisa on the ground. "Wait a moment, I'll be back soon." Ania said and left the burrow. "Does it hurt a lot?" Balto asked lying next to Lisa. "Only when I touch and move." Lisa replied looking at Balto. "I'm curious if it hurts when I touch." Angela said and struck Lisa in her aching paw. "Ahhh What's wrong with you!" Lisa cried in pain. "Do not approach Lisa!" Balto growled. "What will you do to me? Will you hit me?" Angela said and stood before Balto. "I said to not approaching her!" Balto shouted and pushed Angela away. "You will regret this Balto." Angela said and lay down in the corner of the den.

Aniu returned to the burrow with a gray wolf. "Children, this is Indi, she is the best doctor in the wolf valley." Aniu said laying down. "What hurts you?" Indi asked with a warm smile. "My right front paw." Lisa replied. "Can I touch? I know it hurts, but without it I cant tell you what's wrong with your paw. I promise to be gentle." Indi said looking at Lisa. "Okay." Lisa answered and showed her paw to Indi. She-wolf looked at Lisa's paw and touched it. "I have good news is just a sprain ... in a few days you will be able to walk normally." Indi said with a smile. "That's great news, Indi, thank you." Aniu said she got up and gave some bones to Indi. "You dont have to pay me Aniu." Working with pupies is a pleasure for me. I'm glad I could help. " Indi said. "In that case, thank you and goodbye." Aniu said. "No problem, goodbye." Indi said with a smile and came out of Aniu's den.

"You see? Everything will be fine." Aniu said looking at Lisa. "Mom, can I meet with Helles tomorrow?" Angela asked. "No, you're grounded." Ania answered Angela. "But Mom! I cant stand with Lisa and Balto for whole day." Angela said dryly.

**_To be continue..._**

**_So what do you think? Let me know._**

**_See you soon!_**


	5. Three at one

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. I am sorry that you have waited so long, but I had some personal problems and I did not want it to affect the quality of this story.**

**But you are not here to listen about my problems.**

**U****ser JustASteveGut pointed out the grammar mistakes I make when writing this story, they result from the fact that English is not my national language ... I come from Poland and I still learn English. I try as much as it is possible for the chapters to be written correctly.**

**The problem is that some expressions in Polish dont make sense in English.**

**_Chapter 5:_****_ Three on one_**

A few days passed, Balto took care of Lisa and talked to her a lot, they often laughed and had fun, Angela looked at that in disgust, she didnt think anyone could like Balto as much as Lisa. "I see that you two are getting along well." Aniu said with a smile. "Yeah, they like each oter so much that I want to vomit." Angela said while looking disgustedly at Balto and Lisa. Aniu glared at Angela, but did not say anything. "How's your paw Lisa?" Aniu asked. "I can finally walk normally." Lisa replied. "Mom, can we go to the lake?" Balto asked. "Sure." Ania answered. "Finally!" Angela said with relief. "But you are not going, you're still grounded." Ania said while looking at Angela. "I know, but I'm happy because I will not have to look at my beloved siblings." Angela said. "We will be soon, mom." Lisa said looking at Ania. "Balto remember what Damis said... we dont wanna more problems." Aniu said. "Just go!" Angela said and pushed Balto and Lisa out of the den. "Finally there will be some peace and quiet." Angela said and lay down in the corner of the den.

After a while, Balto and Lisa were at the lake. Balto jumped on a stone that was half in the water. Balto lay down on the stone and tried to reach the water with his paw. "Do you think that the water is warm?" Balto asked Lisa when he looked at the water. "I dont know, maybe you'll tell me." Lisa said and pushed Balto into the water. "Hey!" Balto said while swimming in the water. "Watch out, I'm jumping!" Lisa said and jumped into the water. After a few minutes of play, Balto went ashore and shook the fur from the water, Lisa did the same. "Did you see that?" Balto asked. "What?" Lisa asked. "Balto walked a few steps closer and stopped in the bushes. "That's Daro!" Balto whispered to Lisa who was sitting next to him, Balto got up and wanted to go to a friend, but Lisa put her paw on his shoulder and stopped him." You know you cant do that." Lisa said. "*sigh* I know ..." Balto replied. "Let's go home." Lisa said and went with Balto through the beach towards the Aniu's burrow.

"Hi Lisa." Lisa heard a familiar voice, turned and looked at the black wolf in the company of two gray wolves. "What do you want from me, Helles?" Lisa asked reluctant to talk with Helles. "What's happening to Angela?" I have not seen her for a long time ... "Helles asked. "Angela is grounded for her behavior towards Balto." Lisa replied. "Who would care about this exile?" Helles said and began to laugh with his friends. "Dont call him that." Lisa said with a small growl. "Dont forget who you are talking to." Helles said and began to growl. "I know who I'm talking to, to an egocentric bastard." Lisa replied with growl. Helles also began to growl louder. "You will not hit girl." Balto said looking at Helles. "I cant hit gril, but I can beat you, you exile!" Helles shouted and jumped on Balto, starting the fight. To the surprise of Helles, he began to lose the fight against Balto. "Boys, help me with this frick." Helles said, and in this moment, two wolves came and began to tug Balto. "Leave him!" Lisa shouted seeing what three wolves are doing with Balto. First blood was poured, unfortunately it was Balto's blood. "I need to do something! Balto needs help ... Daro!" Lisa thought and ran toward Daro. "Daro, I need your help! Helles and his friends attacked Balto, they will kill him! " Lisa screamed worrying about Balto. Daro didnt say anything and started running towards the fighting wolves. "You have no dignity Helles! Three on one thats no fair." Daro said and joined the fight as Balto's ally. Daro pulled Helles away from Balto. "Dont bother me, Daro, I will kill him and the problems will end." Helles said, snarling at Daro. "Do you think I'll let you kill my friend?" Daro said looking into Helles's eyes. "Screw you Daro!" Helles said and began to fight Daro. Helles fought Daro very chaotically, while Daro fought tactically, he quickly caught Helles' back and knocked him to the ground. Helles began to howl with pain. Balto was bitten all over his body but he didnt give up. Helles began to howl so loud that Damis heard that and came to check what was happening.

"What is going on here!" Damis shouted when he saw the fight. "Leave him and come here you two!" Damis said in anger while looking at the two wolves fighting Balto, they both did as Alpha ordered. Lisa ran to Balto and helped him to get up. "You were very brave, Balto." Lisa said to her brother. "You think so?" Balto said with a slight smile. Balto and Lisa approached Damis. "Sit down everyone!" Damis ordered looking at the six young wolves. "Lisa, tell me what happened here." Damis said looking at the white she-wolf. "It's my fault, I was talking to Helles without respect, Balto just wanted to protect me ..." Lisa started. "Helles is not an Alpha, and besides, he must deserve to be respected." Damis said looking at Helles. "... Helles started to lose so he called friends to help ... then I went to Daro, if he didnt help, Helles would kill Balto." Lisa said looking at the black Alpha wolf. "I know Dad, that I was about to stay away from Balto, but I couldnt let Helles kill him ..." Daro said when looking at his father. "I am proud of you son, you ignored my order to save friend, and this is a good leader's trait." Damis said looking at Daro. Damis looked at Balto's wounds. Lisa take him to the medical wolf, he needs help. Tell them that the treatment is on my orders and I will cover the costs. "Damis said, and Lisa helped Balto stand up and did as Damis had told her. "Dad, can I go with them?" Daro asked. "Not now, because you have to explain a few things to me first." Damis replied.

Lisa noticed Indi in front of a medical cave. "Indi, Balto needs help!" Lisa shouted. Indi immediately ran to Lisa and took Balto to the medical cave. "Damis said he would cover the cost of treatment." Lisa said looking at Balto's wounds. "Okay, please bring me those caribou skin straps." Indi said, Lisa did as Indi ordered. It took several minutes, but Indi managed to stop Balto's bleeding. "What happened to him?" Indi asked. "He fought three wolves at once." When Lisa said that Daro entered the cave. "Is Balto all right?" Daro asked, worried about friend, while looking at Indi. "Yes." Balto said when he looked at Daro. "Thank you Daro ... if you didnt come, Helles would kill me." Balto said looking at Daro with gratitude. "No problem, my friend." Daro said.

After a moment, Damis and Helles came in. "Hello, Alpha." Indi said respectfully. "Hello, Indi, thank you for healing Balto, but can you heal Helles too?" Damis said looking at Indi. "Of course." Indi said and approached Helles. "Lisa, can you help me?" Indi asked, Lisa didnt want to help Helles, but she did it because of Indi. "Your mother should come right now." Damis said to Balto. "Balto!" Aniu shouted as she entered the cave. "What happened to you?" Aniu asked looking at her son. "He survived the fight with three wolves at once. You can be proud of him." Damis said. "I would die if Daro didnt helped me." Balto said. "Thank you, Daro." Aniu said. "I had to do it, Balto is my friend." Daro said when lying next to Balto.

**_To be continued..._**

**_..._**

**_So what do you think about this chapter? Let me know!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it that much as I while writing it._**

**_See you soon!_**


	6. If dad come here

**_Next chapter is already here! Sorry for my long brake... I had something important to do._**

**_I change classification of this story to T, beacouse as Arika Koski said this story have naughty words and blood. Thank you for reminding me about that._**

**_Anyway... enjoy chapter and leave review, and have a nice day!_**

**_..._**

**_Chapter 6:_****_ If dad come here._**

"Helles, get up, we're going home." Damis said while looking at Helles with disappointment. "Okay dad." Helles said and stood up. "So ... how much is it, Indi?" Damis asked when he looked at Indi. "You really dont have to pay Alpha, but if you want to repay, I need a caribou skin ... I used up a lot to heal Balto." Indi said when she checked the skin supplies. "Of course, I will bring you skin after tomorrow's hunting." Damis said and smiled slightly at Indi. "Thank you Alpha." Indi said and bowed slightly. "No, thank you ... for your devoted medical service, we need more qualified wolves like you." Damis said with a smile. "I'm glad to hear that." Indi said and smiled too. "See you tomorrow, Indi." Damis said and left the medical cave. "Goodbye Alpha." Indi said. "Come on, Daro, you still have to train before the competition." Damis said when standing outside. "Okay dad. See you Balto." Daro said and went to his father. As Daro left, Balto looked at Helles, who scratched his neck with a claw, from the movement of his mouth Balto could read the words: You are dead. Helles smiled and he go away with his dad and brother.

"Will he be okay, Indi?" Aniu asked worried. "Sure." Indi responded. "You dont have to worry Mom, Balto is in good hands." Lisa said, trying to comfort Aniu, who was looking at her now. "Okay, but can Balto go home with us?" Aniu asked looking back to India. "It's better for him to stay here for one night, I'll take good care of him." Indi said looking at Balto who was lying on the leaves. "Okay, if it's necessary." Aniu said and she approached Balto. "Balto, be polite and listen to Indi, I will come for you tomorrow morning, after the hunt." Aniu said and nuzzled Balto. "Bye Balto! See you Indi. Let's go Lisa, Balto needs a rest. " Ania said and left the cave. "Okay mom." Lisa said to her mother. "See you Balto. See you Indi." Lisa said and headed for the exit. "Lisa, before you go ... maybe you will come to help me with wounded and sick wolves tomorrow? I really need help here." Indi said. "I dont have the skills." Lisa said. "If you come, I will teach you everything." Indi said when looking at Lisa. "Okay, I'll come in the morning." Lisa answered. "Great." Indi responded with a smile. "See you tomorrow Indi." Lisa said. "See you Lisa." Indi said when Lisa left.

"Lie here and rest, if you need something, call me." Indi said to Balto and went to another patient. "What happened to you Xiver?" Indi asked the gray wolf. "I fell from a cliff and now I cant walk, my right front paw is hurting so much." Xiver said. "Are you bleeding?" Indi asked. "Yes, here." Xiver said and showed. Balto lay and watched Indi as he helped wounded and sick wolves, and thought about what would happen to him. "Do you have a loved one who will visit you?" Indi asked. "No, my love of life is dead." Xiver replied. "I'm sorry." Indi replied. "Do not move now, I have to tie the caribou skin on you." Indi said, trying to fold the caribou skin on the gray wolf's wound. "It's difficult to do it alone, it was easier with Lisa." Indi thought. "Indi, can I ask you something?" Balto said while standing next to Indi. "Balto, I told you to lie down and rest ... I dont have time right now, but since you've come here, you can help me. Hold this skin here." Indi said, and with the help of Balto managed to tie the caribou skin on Xiver. "Thank you for helping Balto, now go lie down and go to sleep, it's late." Indi said. "Will you tell me about the competition that everyone is preparing for?" Balto asked Indi who approached another wolf. "I'm sorry, but dont have time now, Balto." Indi replied. "Okay... Maybe you can tell me something about these competitions?" Balto said while looking at the gray wolf. "I'd like to tell you, but I'm not from here, I'm from another planet." Xiver said. "When you fell from the cliff, did you hit your head?" Balto asked, Xiver began to laugh but said nothing. Balto returned to his seat and fell asleep.

...

_When Aniu and Lisa returned home._

"Oh, yay my loving family has come back." Angela said sarcastically. "Hello Angela, how was your day?" Aniu asked. "Great, I was sitting here alone and having a great time." Angela said sarcastically. "Mom, can go to a medical cave tomorrow? Indi asked me to help her." Lisa said when looking at Aniu. "Sure." Aniu answered. "Where is your best friend Balto?" Angela asked when looking at Lisa. "He stayed in the medical cave because your stupid boyfriend and his two friends wanted to kill him!" Lisa answered nervously. "I wish they had succeeded." Angela said softly to herself. "Okay girls...Let's go hunting, you two must pass the first hunt before the competition." Aniu said when looking at her daughters. "Why did we never go hunting when Balto was healthy? He must also pass the first hunt." Lisa said when looking at her mother. "Because Balto is male ... although he behaves like a female ..." Angela said laughing. "What do you mean Balto behaves like a female?" Lisa asked. "He can't defend himself... he cries... he is lonely and his only friend is pussy like him. Helles is the opposite of Daro and Balto, he is a real male and he will be a great Alpha." Angela said confidently. "Balto can fight and defend himself, if Helles didn't call his friends, he would be lying in a medical cave now." Lisa said. "I doubt it." Angela answered. "Let's go, you'll talk later." Aniu said and went out with her daughters towards the forest.

"So what shall we do, mom?" Lisa asked. "You are dumber than I thought, this is a hunt ... we must hunt something." Angela said. "I know that! I'm just asking how we should do it. Do you always have to be so mean?" Lisa replied. "Yes." Angela answered. "You are the perfect pair for Helles, just as he is... mean and stupid." Lisa answered. "Don't you dare talk about my Helles like that." Angela said and both began to growl. "Calm down and focus! If you two will argue all the animals will run away!" Aniu said tired of constant quarrels. "Okay mom. Tell us what to do." Lisa said as she followed her mother. "Let's start with the rules: I can help you with larger animals like the caribou, but if it's small like a bunny, I can't even touch it." Aniu said. "We understand." Angela said and rolled her eyes. "What are we going to hunt for?" Lisa asked. "Caribou hunting is dangerous even for adult wolves ... but I know where the bunnies live." Aniu said. "Okay mom, lead us there." Lisa said and three she-wolves started running.

"Do you feel the wind? Tbis wind is perfect." Ainu said standing on top of the hill. "There are business down there. Do you smell them in the wind? Their smell flies with the wind, that's why we feel them from so far away ... but remember that they could sense us too, thats why direction of the wind is important." Aniu said when she looked at the forest. "And now three rules of wolf hunting: ... at first: attack quietly and quickly ... second: attack by surprise ... third: if the animal is smaller than you, always attack the neck with your teeth." Aniu said when looking at her daughters. "Okay mom, I'm ready." Lisa said. Aniu looked at Angela. "Me too." Angela said. "I'll come closer with you, but then you are on your own." Aniu said and three of them started going down the hill.

"The bunnies are there. I believe in you girls... all you have to do is bring one for each, a dead one." Aniu whispered while lying in the grass. "Go and do your best." Aniu whispered as Lisa and Angela crept towards the bunnies. Lisa noticed a bunny with his back to her. "Perfectly." Lisa thought and jumped on the bunny grabbing his neck with her teeth and returned to Aniu. "You were great!" Aniu whispered to Lisa proudly. At that time, Angela was waiting for the perfect opportunity. "Stupid rabbits! Stop running!" Angela thought looking at the bunnies. "Enough!" Angela said and ran between the bunnies, and caught one rabbit in her teeth. "I did it." Angela said when she came up to her mother and sister. "You had to wait for great opportunity, but you made it and that's the most important thing. Let's go home." Aniu said and headed for the wolf valley.

Fifteen minutes later, three white wolves returned to the Wolf Valley. "Okay girls now we need to talk to Alpha." Aniu said as she walked towards Alpha's den. "Hello Alpha." Aniu said and bowed to Damis. "Hello Aniu, how can I help you?" Damis said. "I just wanted to report to you that my daughters had their first hunt." Aniu said. "It's great news. Show me what you got." Damis said looking at Lisa and Angel. "Two beautiful rabbits, beautiful as you two." Damis said with a smile looking at Ania's daughters. "Now only your son has to pass the first hunt." Damis said. "Can you do me a favor and take him hunting?" Aniu asked. "Aniu! You know the rules. The first hunt for a male must always be with his father." Damis said. "But Da ... Alpha you have to understand my situation, his situation ..." Ania said trying to convince Damis. "NO, WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT THAT ANIU... and I will not change my mind, the rules of the Wolf Valley are sacred." Damis screamed and returned to his den. "Mom, c-can I talk to Helles?" Angela asked shyly. "I think this is not the right time." Aniu said in a sad voice. "Let's go home." Aniu said quietly and went towards her den. "Mom, can I go to Balto and eat a rabbit with him?" Lisa asked. "If you want to." Aniu answered. "I'll be home soon." Lisa said and went to the medical cave.

_Lisa told Balto everything_. "This is why mom really wants dad to come here." Balto said looking at Lisa. "Alpha said that the first male hunt must be with his father ... so if dad doesn't come and you don't complete the first hunt, Alpha won't let you to ccompetition." Lisa said. "But if dad comes, I can stay and continue to be friends with Daro." Balto said. "I hope he comes here." Lisa said. "Me too." Balto said. "Thank you for telling me Lisa." Balto said. "When will the competition be?" Balto asked. "Soon, during the summer full moon." Lisa answered. "Oh no. Only a few days left." Balto said. "I know." Lisa replied in a sad voice. "Don't tell mom you know. I have to go now. See you Balto." Lisa said and left the medical cave. "See you." Balto said and lay down.

**_To be continued..._**

**_As you can see, this chapter contains the answer. I won't say anything else for now._**

**_Anyway this chapter contains an Easter egg, it refers to the story of my friend Titanflame, Xiver's real name is Xaver and he is from the story _****_The rise of Xaver_****_. I recommend you read it._**

**_Okay thats all for today. See you soon!_**


	7. MedCave

**_Hello everyone! I hope you're excited for this chapter. I know that I share chapters irregularly (which I am not happy about) but I will be back to school soon and I will have much more free time, I know it sounds strange, but I live in a boarding school and I have too much free time there._**

**_This chapter may be slightly different than the previous one because I got some good advice from JustASteveGut ( for which I am very grateful because he did so at my request) and I am sure that reading will be more enjoyable for now. And do not be afraid, these changes will not affect the plot of the story._**

**_As always dont forget to leave review and enjoy the chapter. :)_**

**_..._**

**_Chapter 7:_****_ MedCave_**

**"Do I understand correctly? Alpha wanted to kick out you because your father didn't go hunting with you?" Kodi asked a bit surprised. "In the Wolf Valley it is a tradition, the father takes his son to hunt, and the mother take her daughter." Balto answered when looking at his son. "But he came, right?" Kodi asked. "If he came, I wouldn't be here today, neither would you." Balto answered and began to continue.**

When the sun came out from behind the horizon and illuminated the Wolf Valley, most of the wolves were still asleep, at that time a group of wolves with Damis and Aniu were just starting their morning hunt.

Lisa was awakened by sunlight which came through the den entrance. "* Yawns * Stupid sun, I can't even sleep well." Lisa spoke to herself and stretched. "Go to this medical cave, I want to be alone. It's nice and quiet here when I'm alone." Angela said looking when at Lisa in disgust. "I don't know why I bother you so much... good to know that Balto likes my company." Lisa said when she came to the exit of the den. "He likes you because he doesn't know the truth ..." Angela said and smiled. "I dont know what you mean." Lisa said and swallowed hard. "You know very well what I'm talking about ... Helles told me everything. How could you do it to your beloved brother?" Angela asked, laughing slightly. "Don't tell Balto about it." Lisa said looking at Angela uncertainly. "I wanted to tell him, but I feel a lot nicer looking at you when you feel guilty...But if you care so much about that...I don't tell Balto if you do something for me." Angela said. "What?" Lisa asked. "Bring me a caribou skin from a medical cave. I spend a lot of time at home, it's uncomfortable here." Angela said. "I can't do this! This skin is for the wounded!" Lisa said in anger at Angela's greed. "Okay, then I will tell everything to our Balto." Angela said and approached the exit from the den. "Fine, I'll do it." Lisa said. "Good girl, go or you will late to work. Bye!" Angela said and lay down in her place with a smile. "I hate her, she is a freaking spoiled brat," Lisa thought and headed to the medical cave.

"Hey Indi. Where are you?" Lisa asked as she went inside. "Ssshhh! Patients are still sleeping, dont disturb them." Indi said when she looked at Lisa. "I'm sorry I didnt know." Lisa said and sat down. "How can I help you?" Lisa asked. "We have to take the caribou skin and wash it, so take as much as you can and lets go to the stream," Indi said, she took the caribou skin and waited for Lisa to do the same. "The nearest stream is the one next to my house. I hope Angela won't notice me," Lisa thought as she came out of the cave with Indi.

On the way they met Helles. "Oh, hey Lisa we need to talk now," Helles moaned as he looked at Lisa. "Oh, no," Lisa thought, but didnt stop and followed Indi. "Lisa, I'm serious," Helles said as he stood still and watched Lisa walk away. "What do you want?" Lisa said when she turned around and dropped the skin she was holding in her mouth. "Lisa, be careful with this skin," Indi said when she looked at Lisa. "I'm sorry Indi," Lisa said as she looked at Indi. "Okay, come on we have to go," Indi said. "Go, I'll catch you up, I need to talk to Helles," Lisa said. "Okay, but hurry up," Indi said and went towards stream.

"So what's your problem?" Lisa asked when looking at Helles. "You pretend you don't know what's going on?" Helles asked in anger. "Chill out." Lisa said. "Chill out? It's your fault! My father doesn't trust me now! And he said that a real alpha wolf must be able to respect all wolves." Helles said. "It wasn't my fault! That wasn't my plan ... you were supposed to fight Balto alone, without the help of Charlie and Blitz." Lisa said. "I couldn't be defeated by an exile, I would have ridiculed myself." The black wolf said. "I'm in a hurry, Helles." Lisa said looking at the direction in which Indi went. "Bring Angela the caribou skin, or I'll make sure to Balto find out that's your fault." Helles said. "Balto won't believe you anyway." Lisa said confidently. "He will not believe me but he will believe my brother." Helles said and looked at Daro who was sitting behind Lisa. The white she-wolf turned and looked at Daro. "How could you do that to Balto? I fought my own brother! You stained my honor!" Daro said. "Daro this is not what you think." Lisa said when looking at Daro. "Do what you promised ... And to be sure, I'll tell you now... we're not friends anymore." Daro said and went towards the lake. "You will do something else for me, make sure Angela is no longer grounded." Helles said. "I do not have time right now." Lisa said, took caribou skin and ran towards the stream. Helles laughed as Lisa ran away, and after a while he went home.

"Lisa, you are finally here. Put this skin in a stream and rub it with your paws." Indi said looking at Lisa. The white she-wolf was looking at Indi but didnt listen to her. "What have I done? Its my fault that Balto is hurt... and Helles has problems ... for the first time not through his own fault." Lisa thought. "Lisa? Are you listening to me?" Indi asked looking at Lisa. "Oh, I'm sorry Indi, I was thoughtful. Can you repeat?" Lisa said. "Put this skin in a stream and rub it with your paws," Indi said. Lisa put the skin in the water and began to rub it. "Like this?" Lisa asked. "Exactly," Indi said as she watched Lisa wash the caribou skin. "Okay, that's enough. Come now we have to dry them in the sun," Indi said. "Okay, where will we do it?" Lisa asked. "On the hill above your house, there are a few small trees on which we can hang it. I always go there." Indi said as she walked with Lisa by her side. "Balto's hill," Lisa said softly to herself. "What did you say?" Indi asked when they started climbing the hill. "Nothing," Lisa replied. "You can see the whole area from here, it's a great place to enjoy the views." Indi said looking at the area. But Lisa didnt look at the views, her attention was caught by the moving bushes, and when she came to them she saw a familiar wolf. "Daro? What are you doing here?" Lisa asked surprised. "I ... I just ..." Daro didn't know what to say. "You've been waiting for Balto! Do you want to tell him everything ?!" Lisa asked in anger. "I have to do this, Balto is my friend," Daro said. "What's going on here? Tell me. You can trust me I won't tell anyone." Indi said when she looked at Lisa and Daro. "Lisa asked my brother to fight Balto." Daro said. "Exactly! I asked Helles to fight, not his friends!" Lisa said. "Why did you do this Lisa?" Indi asked, surprised by what she had just heard. "I thought that if Balto would beat Helles, Alpha would understand that Balto is ready for the competition, and would let him take part in it." Lisa said. "I already thought you were like your sister and that you want to hurt Balto," Daro said. "I don't want to be like her. I had no bad intentions. But what does it matter to you?" Lisa said looking at the gray wolf. "Because I think that... I like you," Daro said a bit ashamed. "You mean ..." Lisa said. "I think so...maybe you would like to go to the lake with me someday?" Daro said a little embarrassed. "Sure. But I'm busy right now ..." Lisa said, flushed on the cheeks. "Okay, we can go whenever you want. I'll wait to our date... to meet you again," Daro said and started walking down the hill. "But you can't tell Balto about everything?" Lisa asked. "No, I wouldn't do that to my love ... my friend ... you know what I mean," Daro said and ran home. "Looks like you have a boyfriend now," Indi said with chuckle. Lisa looked at Indi and noticed that Indi had already hung the skin on a small tree. "When you ..." Lisa started. "Then when you were busy talking to your boyfriend," Indi said with another chuckle. "I'm sorry Indi, I was supposed to help you," Lisa said. "It doesnt metter now," Indi said. "So what now?" Lisa asked. "We'll wait here for a moment until the skin dries, and then we will return to the medical cave," Indi said as she lay down and looked at her cave in the distance. "Daro is now my boyfriend ... I wonder what Balto will say about it," Lisa thought as she lay down. "Thank you Lisa for agreeing to help me. The Wolf Valley has two other medics besides me, but most wolves come to me, even Alpha says I'm the best medic, and said the Wolf Valley needs more qualified medics like me. If you want, I'll teach you everything and we will work together and come up with new treatment methods. " Indi said. "Are you serious? I really want to be a medic," Lisa replied. "Wonderful! I will teach you everything I know, and maybe you will teach me something," Indi said with a smile.

"Hey Indi, didn't you think of changing nome of the medical cave on something different?" Lisa asked when looking at Indi. "Like what?" Indi asked curiously. "Maybe MedCave?" Lisa said with a smile. "It's a great idea! See? We're already a great team!" Indi said with a smile. Lisa got up to check if the skin had dried out. "The skin is dry, we can go back to the medical cave," Lisa said. "No, we can go back to MedCave," Indi said with chuckle. "Indi, since you know about what happened, I have to ask you for help ..." Lisa said. "Okay, how can I help you?" Indi asked curiously. "* sigh * Angela told me to steal some caribou skin ..." Lisa said. "Why?" Indi asked. "Because she is selfish and wants to have a comfortable home." Lisa said. "I can't give you this skin, but at MedCave I have some old and damaged skin." Indi said with a smile. "Wonderful," Lisa said with a smile. "Okay, let's go, the pack will be back soon, I hope nobody will be hurt," Indi said as she got up and took some skin, Lisa did the same, and then she-wolves went back to MedCave.

When they returned to MedCave they put the caribou skin on the stone that was in the middle of the cave. "So what now?" Lisa asked. "We have to wait for the pack to come back and bring food for the wounded ... but at this time I can show you the skin we were talking about," Indi said and started walking deep into the cave. When they reached the end of the cave, Lisa noticed a small wall of stones and branches, and behind this wall were leaves arranged in the shape of a bed, like the rest in MedCave. "Hey Indi, where do you live?" Lisa asked. "Here, this is my bed," Indi said and pointed to a pile of leaves. "Don't you have your own den?" Lisa asked a bit surprised. "I don't need to have my own den, nobody will replace me here, that's why I have to be here all the time," Indi said and pulled out old caribou skin. "This skin is perfect for Angela," Lisa said as she looked at the skin with a smile. "Go give this skin to that selfish bart and come back soon," Indi said, then Lisa nodded and ran out of the cave towards Aniu's den. Lisa ran to the burrow and threw the caribou skin inside. "Here is your caribou skin. Bye!" Lisa said and ran back to MedCave. "Huh? She brought me old damaged skin? I would do the same." Angela said and went back to sleep.

When Lisa returned to MedCave, she noticed that some of the wolves had already returned from hunting and brought meat for patients. "Thank you very much Zibo! You brought a lot more meat than usual ... can I know why?" Indi said when looking at the brown wolf. "By order of Alpha," Zibo said when looking at Indi. "Why isn't he here yet? He promised that he would bring me caribou skin," Indi said. Zibo looked around and nobody listened to what they were talking about, at that time Lisa came closer unnoticed. "On the way back we met a bear ..." Zibo said. "Has something happened to someone?" Indi asked worriedly. "I know Alpha is hurt , and Jax ... he wasn't so lucky ..." Zibo said and lowered his ears. "Oh, no," Indi said. "I'm sorry Indi. I have to go. See you," Zibo said and left MedCave. "Alpha is hurt?" Lisa asked when she approached Indi. "Did you hear everything?" Indi asked, Lisa nodded on it. "Jax was one of the best hunters ... and he was my greatest friend," Indi said and lowered her ears. "I'm sorry ..." Lisa said. "Don't think about it now ... take the meat and start distributing it to patients. I have to leave for a moment. Can you handle it?" Indi asked sadly. "Sure," Lisa replied. "Wonderful, it's good you are here with me," Indi said, she left MedCave, went up the hill and began to howl into the sky, hoping that Jax would answer, but she heard nothing else than the echo of her howl. "Why Jax?" Indi screamed at the sky, she lay down and began to cry. Lisa heard Indi's howling, but she knew Indi wanted to be alone now. Lisa finished disturbing meat and approached Balto. "Hi Balto, are you feeling better?" Lisa asked feeling guilty. "I feel better," Balto replied and bit a piece of meat. "Do you see this wolf? He has a problem even to lie down ... do you know what's wrong with him?" Lisa asked when looking at the gray wolf. "I know his name is Xiver, he said that he fell off a cliff and generally he talking about weird things," Balto said and continued eating. "I will help him," Lisa said and went towards Xiver. "Hey, youre Xiver ... right? Can I help you somehow?" Lisa said when she came to Xiver. "Yes, I am Xiver. You can help me if you know a way for a dislocated paw," Xiver said when he looked at Lisa. "Maybe I have an idea," Lisa said and walked away towards Indi's bed. "I think she won't be angry if I take a few sticks," Lisa thought and took some caribou skin on her way back. "Straighten your paw," Lisa said looking at the dislocated paw. When Xiver straightened paw Lisa put a stick on it. "Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Xiver asked. "No," Lisa replied. "Good to know," Xiver said, slightly worried. "Balto, come on for a moment, help me tie the caribou skin," Lisa said as she looked at her brother. "Okay," Balto said and walked over to Lisa and Xiver. "Ready," Lisa said as she tied the stick to the wolf's paw. "Try to stand up, but be careful," Lisa said to the gray wolf. "It's not comfortable, but it works!" Xiver said when he started walking at MedCave. "Now I can save the world!" Xiver shouted in happiness and ran out of MedCave. "Nice that he have dreams ..." Balto said with a smile and returned to his place. "I wonder when mom comes back. I hope she's fine," Lisa said quietly.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Chapter much longer than usual but I think it was worth it! Write what you think about this chapter!_**


	8. You disgust me

**Hello guys! The end of vacation is near (I know you all gonna hate me for saying that XD Sorry!) that means that I gonna back to work more on stories.**

**And I know that I publish chapters very chaotically, but it will change soon.**

**Enough of my stupid talk. Welcome in chapter 8!**

**...**

**_Chapter 8:_****_ You disgust me_**

"Jax! Jax wake up! JAX!" Damis screamed when he pressed with two paws on Jax's chest, trying to restore his heart to beat. "Damis ..." Aniu began, Damis looked at Aniu with anger. "Alpha ... he's gone, no one can bring him back to life," Aniu said sympathetically. "* sigh * I know you're right, but I'd like you to be wrong," Damis said and closed Jax's eyes with his paw. "He was the best hunter, I hoped he would have puppies, I would like to see them at Moon Festival," Damis said and looked at Aniu with disappointment. "You are impossible! I don't believe you said something like that now. Jax is dead! Our best hunter! The only thing that bothers you is that his children won't participate in this idiotic festival ?!" Aniu said angrily. Damis jumped on Aniu with turning her over. "Don't forget who you are talking to, Aniu!" Damis shouted standing over Aniu and snarled with foam in his mouth. "I'm so sorry, Alpha. It won't happen again, I swear," Ania said, terrified of Damis' behavior. Alpha noticed Aniu's fear and shook his head, recovering. "Sorry, Aniu, I'm losing my mind near the moon festival," Damis said when he got out of Aniu. "You speak as if I didn't know you," Aniu said, looking at Damis with a soft smile. "What do you mean?" Damis asked a little embarrassed. "You behaved like that every year, even when you weren't Alpha yet," Aniu said. "You know me better than anyone else," Damis said as he looked at Aniu. "Yeah ..." After Aniu's reply, silence came for a short while. "I think we have to take Jax's body, and I must condolve Indi ... I hope that it will not negatively affect her medical services," Damis said, worried. "My daughter is helping her now," Aniu said. "Thats great! We need more qualified medics," Damis said as he and Aniu looked at the two wolves taking Jax's body. "How does Balto feel?" Alpha asked as they started walking back to the Wolf Valley. "I haven't seen him today, but I hope he feels better," Aniu said looking at Damis walking on her side. "I would like to see Balto at the Moon Festival ... he dealt with three wolves at once! I wonder how he would manage during the Moon Festival," Damis said when thinking of the festival with a smile. "I would never let him join the Moon Festival!" Aniu said angry at Damis that he loves the festival so much. "The decision would not be yours ... after the competition, he could decide if he wants to join the festival. But you know what? I would like to see Lisa and Angela at the festival, I think they dont like each other so much," Damis said and started laughing. "We don't solve problems in our family through the festival," Aniu said in disgust at Damis' behavior. "As I said, the decision is not yours...And I want to remind you that this year attendance is mandatory, because this year's festival will select the next Alpha, as you know I have two sons, and Alpha can only be one ..." Damis said with a slightly frightening laugh . "Damis, you disgust me. They are your children!" Aniu said. They both stopped and Damis looked at Aniu from above. "Never say to me again that I disgust you! NEVER! ...YOU CAN THANK ME THAT YOU STILL LIVING! YOU ARE NOTHING SINCE YOU WERE FUCKING WITH THE DOG! Get out of my way, I don't wanna to look at you, you dog's bitch!" Damis shouted in anger. Aniu began to cry and she started running towards the wolf valley with tears in her eyes. "The bear's head is to hang on a tree in the center of the valley! It will be a symbol of our steadfastness and cooperation!" Alpha shouted when the pack came back from the hunt. "As you wish Alpha! But what shall we do with bear fur?" The hunt commander asked. "Take all the fur to Indi's Medical Cave," Alpha said. "And...Ah Commander? Do we have any other wounded?" Damis asked. " Unfortunately yes Alpha, Kami has a broken paw," The commander replied. "Kami! Come with me," Damis said and went towards MedCave.

"Mom! It's good that nothing bad happened to you!" Lisa said and nuzzled Aniu. "Mom? Are you okay ?!" Lisa said when she saw that Aniu is crying. "It's nothing serious, I just hurt my paw," Aniu said, trying to pretend thats everything is okay. "Wait a minute, I will help you," Lisa said and went for the caribou skin. "Where is Indi?" Aniu asked when Lisa came back. "She had to leave ... she found out what had happened to Jax," Lisa said and tied the caribou skin on her mother's paw. "Hallo Indi? Are you here?" Damis said when he entered MedCave. When Lisa saw Alpha she immediately approached him. "Hello Alpha. Indi had to leave, I'm replacing her now ... How can I help you?" Lisa said. "I don't need help sweetie, but you could help Kami." Damis said when he looked at Lisa with a smile. "Okay Kami tell me how can I help you," Lisa said while looking at Kami. "My paw hurts so much, I can't walk, I think it's broken," Kami said. "Okay, I understand and I even know how to help you. Come with me," Lisa said and helped Kami lie on the bed of leaves. "Alpha, could you help me? I can't do this alone," Lisa said as she put the stick and caribou skin next to Kami's broken paw. "Of course, just tell me how," Damis said as he approached Lisa. "Hold this stick," Lisa said and tied the stick to Kami's paw when Damis was holding stick. "It will still hurt, but at least you can walk. I recommend you stay for recovery in your den," Lisa said. "Thank you, Dr. Lisa! See you!" Kami said and chuckled. "No problem, bye!" Lisa said when Kami left MedCave. "Since when do you use this technique?" Alpha asked. "From this morning. I came up with it myself," Lisa replied proudly. "It's a really great idea! You will be ... no ... you are a great young medic!" Damis said with a smile. "Thank you Alpha!" Lisa said. "It was nice to help you, but I have to go now. Good bye Lisa!" Damis said and left Med Cave.

"Have you seen this mom? Alpha is proud of me! Are you too?" Lisa said when she came to Balto and Aniu. "Yes of course!" Aniu said. "Thank you Lisa, for taking care of everything while I was away, you have time off for the rest of the day, you deserve it," Indi said when she came to Lisa. "It really wasn't a problem, I even came up with ..." Lisa started. "Lisa, can we talk tomorrow? I'd like to be a little alone ..." Indi said sadly. "I understand. See you tomorrow," Lisa said and leave MedCave with Balto and Ania, and headed for Aniu's den.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Okay thats it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave review! See you!_**


	9. This is the wolf I love

**Okay guys! The next chapter especially for you! :) Nothing special to say. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 9: _****_This is the wolf I love_**

"Oh yay, my lovely family is back," Angela said with sarcasm when she saw Balto and Lisa in the entrance. "Hello Balto, how do you feel after this terrifying attack? I wonder whose fault it is ..." The white she-wolf said while lying on her back and laughing in Lisa's face. Lisa came up to Angela and pushed her into the corner of the den. "We had a deal!" Lisa whispered holding Angela in the corner. "Okay, okay. I was just kidding! Calm down!" Angela said when she saw the rage in Lisa's eyes. "If you don't know, your boyfriend and his friends did it to me ..." Balto looked at Angela and lay down in his favorite place. "Yeah, I'm sure it was Helles's idea, isn't that right, Lisa?" Angela smiled meanly when she said it with sarcasm. "I'm sure yes, Helles is unpredictable, and you know that," Lisa said through her teeth, furious in her eyes. "You're right," Angela said, clearly scared and walked over to Aniu. "Mom, can I go visit Helles? I'd like to go out for a bit," Angela said as she watched Lisa, clearly frightened by Lisa's behavior. "Did something happen?" Aniu asked and looked inside the den, but the only thing she noticed was Lisa standing in the middle of the den and Balto lying on the side. "No, no, I just want to visit Helles," Angela said in a hurry. "Okay, go but come back before evening," Aniu said when she looked at Angela. "Thanks mom," The white she-wolf said and ran towards Alpha's den. "Do you know what happened to your sister?" Lisa smiled at this question of Aniu. "No, I have no idea," Lisa said and lay down close to Balto. "You are a really good sister," Aniu said and smiled. "I would like to be ..." Lisa whispered. "Did you say something?" Aniu said curious. "I'm glad you think so," Lisa make fake smile and put her head on her fore paws, and fall asleep for a few hours.

**_Would you like this story to end when Balto end story, or would you like Balto to visit the Wolf Valley? I can do it in this story or as a separate story. Your opinion is very important! I know it's strange that I write it here, but many people don't read the author's notes._**

"Knock knock. Anyone home?" Daro said while he was sitting in the den's entrance. "Hello Daro. How are you?" Aniu asked. "I'm always happier when I see my snowflake," Daro said, looking at Lisa with a smile. "Oh you are so cute, sweetie," Lisa got up and came over to get a nuzzle with her boyfriend. "Does Balto feel better?" Daro asked when he nuzzled Lisa. "I think so, but he's asleep now. He need to rest much now, we should not disturb him now, but we can go to the lake together... You promised me and I have a day off," Lisa said. "Don't I know about something? Since when are you two together? " Aniu said as she looked at the two young wolves with a smile. "From this morning mum, but I feel like we've always known each other, I've always felt better when Daro were close," Lisa said as she looked into Daro's eyes with a smile. "I feel the same," Said the young wolf. "Kids, if you really love each other so much, promise me you won't take part in the moon festival," Aniu said when looking at the couple. "I have no choice... I'll fight or my brother will take over in the Wolf Valley. He will be an even worse leader than my father, Helles knows no mercy," Daro said. "I understand, but remember to take care of yourself, and don't become a monster like your brother," Aniu said when she looked at Balto. "And like my dad," Aniu looked at Daro in surprise. "If my father were a good leader, he would not want to banish one of us, and he would not be so happy for the feast where ours die," Daro said with seriousness. "You'll be a great leader," Lisa said and kissed Daro on the cheek. "And you'll be a great medic," Daro said and kissed Lisa back. "Go, kids Balto needs to rest," Aniu said with a smile, then Lisa and Daro left. "Bye mom!" "Goodbye Aniu!" The young wolves said when they left Aniu's den and headed for the lake. "Do you really want to fight Helles? He is your brother ..." Lisa asked as they approached the lake. "Of course not, I want to talk to him and get him to let me became Alpha." "You know he won't let you go without a fight," The couple said when they reached the lake. "Yes, I know, but I don't want to think about it now ... * sighs * we're on our first date, let's not spoil it," Daro said with chuckle. "Okay, you're right, it must be fun," Lisa said and shoved Daro into the water. "Are you not going to join?" Daro said with a smile. "Of course I will," Lisa said as she climbed the stone, and jumped into the water splashing Daro. Lisa swam to Daro and then they touched each other's noses. "I love you Lisa, now I see it and I feel very very much more," "I feel the same thing my silly young Alpha wolf," They said to each other and closed their eyes to kiss.

"Look at these two lovebirds in love ... it's so sweet that I feel like puking," Angela said when Lisa and Daro were about to kiss. "I knew you were a wimp Daro, but this is pathetic," Daro and Lisa were embarrassed when they heard these words from Helles. "Hey, Lisa, don't you feel like a lesbian when you kiss such a pussy?" Angela said and started laughing together with Helles. Lisa and Daro moved away from each other and felt uncomfortable. "Oh, what happened? You don't want to kiss anymore? Come, Helles, let's show these pussies how to do it," When Angela and Helles started kissing, Lisa and Daro fled to the forest.

Daro sat on the stone and stared ahead into the valley. "Daro? Are you okay?" Lisa asked looking at the back of the gray wolf. "Why is he like that? What have I done to him that he hates me so much? I just want to be happy ..." Daro said with sniffling. "Dont worry about him, he is like my sister, just a disgruntled selfish stupid brat," "They said that I was a pussy, ridiculed me and you at once! I hate him, I dont care ... I will take part on the moon festival and show who is the real pussy! He will beg for mercy! " Daro said when he got up and felt the wind in his fur. "No, Daro! Don't be like him, you are not like that. Be the wolf I love," Lisa said and nuzzled Daro. "You're right, I don't want to be like him," Daro said and licked Lisa's forehead gently. "This is the wolf I love," Lisa said and against the moon began to kiss Daro.

**_To be continued..._**

**_So what do you think? Let me know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day or night..._**

**_See you soon!_**


	10. An eye for an eye

**_Here is chapter 10! Unfortunately Balto is coming to the end of his past story ... it also marks the end of this story, I did not want to split it into two parts, but this part is about the past and the next will be about Balto visiting the wolf valley ... let me know what do you think about Balto taking Kodi with him!_**

**_Enough of my stupid talk... enjoy the new chapter!_**

**_Chapter 10:_****_ An eye for an eye_**

"Hey mom," Angela said as she entered the den. "I told you to come back before evening," Aniu said a bit angry. "Sorry, Mom, but the date with Hellles was a little longer than I thought," Angela said and looked around. "Where is Lisa? I thought she came back home after our meeting at the lake," Angela smiled slightly. "What did you do to her again?" Aniu asked. "Unlike her, I didn't do anything wrong ..." Angela said when looking at Balto, who was now wondering what his sister was up to. "Okay, never mind," Aniu said and lay down close to Balto. Angela lay down in the caribou skin and fell asleep.

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked as she followed Daro. "I want to show you something," Daro said when he ran up the hill. "Look around," Daro said. Lisa saw a beautiful starry sky and a valley illuminated by moonlight. "It's more beautiful here than during the day," "Not as beautiful as you are," Two wolves said when looking into each other's eyes. "We are so young, we know each other briefly, and we are a couple since the morning ... why do we feel so much emotion to each other?" Lisa asked. "Does it matter? We love each other and this is the most important ... the life of a wolf is not as long as a man's life, you have to live in the moment," Daro replied. "You are right," Lisa said and began kissing with Daro affectionately.

_The n__ext morning_

Aniu got up slowly so as not to wake Balto, when she began to stretch, she noticed that Lisa was not in the den. "Where is she?" Aniu thought and left the den.

"Hello Alpha," Aniu said and bowed. "Oh, Aniu, what are you doing here?" Damis asked in disgust on his face. "I'm here because we're going hunting ..." Aniu replied, to which Damis laughed slightly. "Oh no... *chuckle* Only real wolves go hunting," Damis said and howled as they left. "Does he have any mental problems?" Aniu thought. "Why is Damis so mean to you?" A familiar voice from behind Aniu said. "I have no idea Indi," Aniu said when she looked at Indi. "Hey Aniu, why did Lisa come so early today?" Indi asked. "She didn't come home last night ... is she okay?" Aniu asked. "I think so, come with me," Indi said and with Aniu they headed towards MedCave. "Damis behaves like an idiot when the moon festival is approaching. I hate this festival!" Aniu said in disgust. "I hate it too, I don't understand how he can let puppies kill each other," Indi said. "A good leader would not allow a festival ..." "And not banishing anyone just because his father didn't train him, it's just ridiculous!" She-wolves talked when they arrived at MedCave. "Remember that life is guided by the principle of an eye for an eye, Alpha's mistakes will take revenge on him sooner or later," Indi said. "Yeah, I know, but anyway I would like to prevent the festival ..." Aniu said. "We can't do anything, you know that," Indi replied. "I wish you were wrong," Aniu said and entered MedCave with Indi.

"Where have you been my young lady?" Aniu asked standing next to Lisa. "I'm sorry, Mom. I was on date with Daro on the hill and we fell asleep there," Lisa said. "I hope you didn't do anything stupid," Aniu said with a clear anger on her face. "Huh? No," Lisa thought for a moment, looking at her mother's face. "Don't you think that we ..." Lisa said and Aniu nodded on it. "Of course not! We're too young! We only looked at the stars and ..." "... and ...?" "... we kissed," Lisa said when seeing her mother want to know the truth. "Is it cute, did you like that?" Aniu asked with a slight smile. "Y-Yes ... are you not angry?" "Why should I be angry? I just don't want you to make my mistake ... remember that if male is kind, charismatic and insists all the time that, you know what ... it means you can't trust him," Aniu said. "Was that how it was with dad?" Lisa asked. "I was young and stupid, but I'm happy to have you three," Aniu said and nuzzled Lisa. "I understand, Mom. Thank you for everything," "Thank you too," They said to each other with a smile.

"You know that I know you are hiding something, Lisa. Tell me the truth," Aniu said. "I dont know what are you talking about..." Lisa said. "Lisa... tell me truth," Aniu said. "* sighs * This Balto fight, I initiated it ..." "Why?" "I knew that Balto could fight well, but I did not expect Helles to come with friends ... the deal was that he would fight Balto alone. I was hoping that when Balto defeated him everyone would respect him and that Alpha would notice that Balto was ready and he can stay," Lisa said and lowered her head and ears. "You had good intentions but it was not a good idea," "I know, now" Their conversation was interrupted by Indi who came over. "Hey, I don't want to disturb you two, but I'd like to invite you to Jax's funeral," "When will it be?" Aniu asked. "This afternoon, I hope you find time," Indi said with a slight sniffling. "Sure," Aniu replied. "Aniu, can we talk in private?" "Sure," Aniu answered and went outside with Indi, when Lisa was taking care of the patients.

"So...?" "I don't know how to tell you this ... Jax is not dead so completely ..." "What do you mean?" "... part of him stayed in me ..." Aniu looked at Indi suprisingly. "Do you want to tell me you're pregnant with Jax?" "Yes," "Why is it so late? The birth period ended a dozen or so days ago, and your stomach is just started growing," Aniu said as she looked at Indi. "We met a month ago, we didn't plan it, but it was wonderful. And now I have something after him ..." "You have to find a partner before Alpha finds out ..." "You're right, thanks," "No problem, everything for friends, I have to go stop the start of festival," Aniu said and looked around. "I would help you but I have a lot of work here, Lisa can't do without me," Indi said and looked inside the cave. "Ahhh fuck! It hurts so much!" Damis said as he fell out of the bushes with blood on his face. "Alpha, what happened to you?" "Another fucking bear!" Damis said and touched the wound on his face with his paw. "Is anyone else hurt?" Indi asked. "I don't know, that damn bear hit my face and I fell from the hill," Damis said as blood ran down his face. "Lisa! Take a lot of skin, we must go to the stream! Aniu please stay here for a while," Indi shouted to Lisa and they set off for the stream with Damis.

When they reached the stream, Lisa soaked the caribou skin, Damis sat down by the stream and waited for Indi's orders. "Okay Alpha. You need to hold your air and immerse your head in water," "Okay I understand," Damis took a deep breath and dipped his head in the stream. "Ahhh fuck! How damn it hurts!" Damis shouted as he bowed his head and looked at Indi. "Oh no," Indi said quietly when she saw Alpha's massacred face. "Can you wipe that blood? It drains into my right eye, I can't see anything and it hurts as fuck," Damis said, Lisa came over to give Indi some skin. "Oh my ..." Lisa said when she saw Damis's face. "What is wrong?" Alpha asked in surprise and swirled over the stream into which drops of blood fell down his muzzle. "Oh no, NO! MY EYE!" "Alpha calm down," "How do I calm down? This fucking bear has scratched off my eye!" Damis said and tried to touch the eye with his paw. "Don't do it. Lie down so we can wrap it in caribou skin," "Okay, okay," Damis said and lay down.

Lisa and Indi folded Damis' face and returned to MedCave. Aniu left MedCave and looked at Damis. "Alpha are you okay?" Aniu said when she saw Damis' face. "Sorry, Aniu, that I didn't let you go hunting with us ..." "You really don't have..." "...it's a pity cuz then maybe you would be attacked," Damis said with chuckle and entered MedCave. "How could he say that?" Indi said. "I don't know, and I don't want to know," Aniu said and went towards her den. "As Indi said... An eye for an eye..."

**_To be continued..._**

**_Initially, this chapter was supposed to be about Jax's funeral, but in the middle of writing I came up with the idea to punish Damis. (Which, in a way, you asked for). I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be about Jax's funeral._**

**_I don't know if you noticed, but I used a few of your terms for Damis that you wrote in the reviews, because I thought they fit perfectly ..._**

**_See you soon!_**


	11. You are exiled

**_Everything important for today is at the bottom! Check it out there are some important things and answers to reviews from recent chapters._**

**_Chapter 11: You are exiled_**

"Balto? Sweetheart are you here?" Aniu said when she entered her den. "Your beloved son is not here, but I am here if it interests you," Angela said when lying on her back and looking up. "Since when do you care about my attention?" Aniu asked surprised. "I don't care, I just hope my grounding is over," Angela replied. "Okay, you're free to go, but if you act like that again, I won't be so merciful," Aniu said. "Finally ... thanks mther," Angela said and stretched as she stepped out of the den. "Where are you going?" Aniu asked. "I'm going to Helles, I have to prepare for the moon festival ... I'm going to challenge Lisa to a duel," Angela said and began to leave. "But in the afternoon there is a funeral ..." Aniu said when Angela was getting further away. "Funerals are not parties that I like," Angela shouted and started running. "Did she say she was going to challenge Lisa to a duel? ... ANGELA!" Aniu screamed and noticed that everyone was looking at her and she hid in the den with embarrassment.

At that time, Balto and Daro lay on the hill and watched the Wolf Valley. "I'm glad you're okay, Balto," Daro said as he looked at Balto. "I'd rather be dead ..." Balto said looking straight ahead. "What? why?" Daro asked, surprised by his friend's reply. "If I died, I wouldn't have to leave the Wolf Valley and my mother wouldn't have problems because of me," Balto said, still looking ahead. "I know this is not easy Balto, but when I become Alpha you will be able to come back, I promise you," Daro said and touched Balto to get his attention. "I promise you my friend," Daro said as he sat down. "You'll be a great leader, but I don't know if I want to come back here," Balto said when he looked at Daro.

**"That's good! Go away and never come back! Nobody wants you here! You bring nothing but problems and your mother is dead because of you!" Balto said when looking at Kodi. "Emm dad? Is everything okay?" Kodi asked looking at Balto. "NO! MY MOTHER IS DEAD AND THIS IS MY FAULT!" Balto shouted furiously. "Calm down, Dad! It's not your fault," Kodi said, trying to calm his father. Balto looked at Kodi and came close to his face. "How can you know that? You're just the result of the failure that I am!" Balto shouted in anger. "Thats hurts... but you are not a failure, Dad, you are a hero," Kodi said softly. "I-I'm sorry, son. Mentioning my past is not easy for me," Balto said as he calmed down and sat back in his place. "Okay, I understand, but can you continue? I think the last thing Daro said is not true," Kodi said, looking at his father. "Right. He said something different ..."**

"Why don't you want to come back here? The Wolf Valley is your home!" Daro said. "A house where nobody wants me," Balto said, looking at Daro with a tear in his eye. "That's not true! Many wolves want you to be here..." "Who?" "...me, Lisa, your mother, Indi... Emm..." Daro stopped when he didn't know who else to mention. "Exactly! These are just the names of my friends, no one else wants me to stay." Balto said when tears began to flow down his nuzzle. "Oh Balto, don't cry, I'm with you. Promise me that when I became Alpha you will come to visit the Wolf Valley," Daro said and hugged Balto. "Okay, I promise," Balto said and wiped his tears with his paw.

**"Ha! You promised him that you would come to the Wolf Valley when he became Alpha, and now he is Alpha!" Kodi said with a smile. "I know but ..." Balto began. "You always keep your word, Dad," Kodi said. "Okay fine. I'll go there but only if you come with me," Balto said. "I was hoping you would say that," Kodi said with a smile. "Can I ..." Balto asked. "Yeah sure,"**

"I think we should go to the funeral," Daro said as he looked at the sky. "Okay, but let's go to my mother first," Daro nodded at that, and they went in the direction of Aniu's den.

"Hey mom I'm back," Balto said as he entered the den. "It's good that you're here, we have to go now, the funeral has started," Aniu said. "Oh hello Daro," "Hello, Aniu," "I have to warn you ... your dad survived the encounter with the bear, and now he has a great wound on his face..." Aniu said softly. "Is he okay?" Daro asked, though he showed no worries. "I think so," Aniu answered.

"I doubt it was a lesson to him," Daro said. "What do you mean?" Aniu asked. "Dad is a terrible leader, sticking to the rules and stupid traditions ... I will have to fight to death with my own brother just to choose a new Alpha. Cant it be done otherwise?" Daro said looking at Aniu. "I've been trying to convince Damis for several years that the moon festival is a terrible idea and that we have to stop doing it, but your father didn't listen to me even when I was in the highest possible position ..." Aniu said. "This is the reason why I want to become Alpha, I will change the rules to improve life, safety and development of the Wolf Valley." Daro said proudly. "For such a young wolf you speak very wisely," Aniu said with a smile looking at Daro. "Let's go now," Aniu said and three of them left the den and went to the funeral.

When Aniu Balto and Daro arrived at the funeral, Damis spoke. "Jax was our best hunter ... he was always persistent and patient, but as you can see being a hunter is not a safe task ... I have found it out today myself. * Sigh * Being a hunter is not a job, it is service and every service has thier risk. " Damis said when looking at the gathered. "Every great hunter has a story, for some it ends and for others it continues with their children. Fortunately, the story of Jax doesnt end because Indi is pregnant with Jax's puppies," Damis said with a smile, whispers begins. "But what if males are born? Then you will have to banish them," One of the wolves said. "There will be no such a need ... I will train them," Damis said proudly, and everyone began to whisper again. Balto looked at his mother and saw the anger in her eyes. "Are you kidding me?!" Aniu screamed in anger, everyone turned and looked at Aniu. "Shut up Aniu, you thankless dog's bitch!" Damis shouted and began to growl.

"Did you hear that?" Angela said when looking at Helles. "What?" Helles asked. "Come! My mother is arguing with your father again, I have an idea." Angela entered the group of wolves. "In what is Balto worse!?" Aniu snarled at Damis who stood in front of her. "He's not a wolf! He's worse at that!" Damis said growling. "There is no place for such freaks in our valley!" Angela said in a different voice. "That's right ... Aniu, youre questioning my opinion, you oppose me, you don't listen to my orders and you broke the holy tradition of purity of blood! I didn't banish you for it! You should be grateful to me for that! But I'm done now! Aniu, you are exiled with your son Balto from the Wolf Valley! You can stay to see the fight of my sons, but then you have to get out of here ... and never come back!" Damis said and walked away to his den. When Damis passed away everyone was still looking at Aniu and Balto. "Mom, let's go home, please," Balto said looking at his mother. Aniu stood frozen for a moment. "Y-Yes, sure ..." Aniu answered and with Balto she went towards her den.

Lisa watched her mother leave, and began looking around the guests until she noticed Angela smiling. Lisa sped up and ran into Angela, thus turning her over. "What did you do?! Because of you, Alpha banished our mother!" Lisa screamed when standing over Angela. "What do you care, he didn't banish you." Angela said laughing. "I'll kill you bitch!" Lisa screamed and began to growl. "Speaking of which, I'm challenging you to a duel at the moon festival. Lets make a deal...The winner will stay in the Wolf Valley and the loser ... you know ... will die," Angela said, pushed Lisa away and stood up. "So what will it be, little sister?" Angela asked with a smile. "I already told you, I will kill you ..." Lisa said and walked away towards Aniu's den. "Let's go celebrate, mother certainly gonna grounds me again so let's go to the lake." Angela said and went towards the lake followed by Helles.

"Why are you so happy babe?" Helles asked. "You know ... we have a beautiful evening, I made my mother banished and I will kill my own sister. What more can I desire?" Angela said with a laugh. "You are a monster ..." Angela looked surprised at Helles. "... I like this." Helles said and started laughing together with Angela. Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of breaking branches in the trees. "Did you hear that?" Angela asked. "What?" As Helles said, as they heard something hit the ground. "What was that?" Helles asked. After a while, they heard the sound of wings, as if a large bird flew away, and the only thing they saw in the sky was a pair of red eyes.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Okay that's it. As you can see, things have not gone well for Ania, now she has also been banished ... And as Whitewolf1224 predicted, so Aniu was banished with the help of Angela. Unfortunately story is coming to an end ... the next chapter will be about the competition._**

**_Don't worry, after finishing this story I will start with the second part immediately, and I'll start writing a new story with my new friend who gave me a lot of advice for this story and thus made this story even better, you can know him as JustSteveGut. Our story will be about the life of Aleu and her son._**

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you!_****_From now on I will be answering your reviews, so if you want to ask something, go ahead. Here are the reviews from the last chapter:_**

**_JustASteveGut_**

**_Pretty good chapter_**

**_Thank you! I'm glad you like my story!_**

**_Titanflame_**

**_my dear Damis, this is the karma. That bear should have hurt you even more for how you behaved with Aniu._**

**_Exactly! Punishment will reach everyone. Initially, the figure of Damis was to be favorable to Ania. He was supposed to be strict against the rules but he was not to be a monster, but he is much more interesting. And so Damis is a scary asshole towards Ania, and this will not change, it will only get worse._**

**_Arika Koski_**

**_If this fanfic was a movie would it be rated R?_**

**_I understand that you mean blood, Damis's massacred face, that he lost his eye and that he curses so much. I think so, but I think Damis deserved it. But if it was a movie, I'm sure it wouldn't be suitable for children._**


	12. Competition

**_The end is near... but dont worry, as I said in last chapter after finishing this story I'll start two new stories._****_These lasts chapters are gonna be the most important... competition, moon festival, Balto's life in Nome... but I have to warm you that all of these ivents will have blood, vulgar language, curses, and some sad things for little Balto. Also I want to make a little mistery, but I won't tell you now..._**

...

**_I really want to thank you all for following/favouring my story, but also I want to thank all people whose dont have account but still reading my stories!_**

**_Please don't forget to leave review! Thats really important and motivating for me! Remember that even if you dont have account you can still leave review!_**

**_Chapter 12:_****_Competition_**

Balto and Aniu entered the den. "What shall we do now, Mom?" Balto asked when lying next to his mother. "We will stay so that you can say goodbye to Daro, and that you can see his fight ..." "But what then?" "... we will find that asshole who is called as your father. I will kick his ass for being such a dick and for not coming. And then he will have to help us." Aniu said and put his head on the front paws. "If dad is such an asshole, will he help us?" Balto asked. "He won't have a choice," Aniu said. "Mom! I can't believe it! How could Alpha say it all and banish you !?" Lisa said as she entered the den and immediately hugged her mother. "Don't worry Lisa. You can take care of yourself. Indi will help you, after all she needs you, and soon she will need you more." Aniu said when she nuzzled Lisa. "But how could Alpha do this to you ?!" Lisa said in anger. "You don't know Damis as good as me, exile is the lightest punishment ..." Aniu said. "Mom, but I don't want you to leave..." Lisa said. "Don't worry, Damis is angry but he'll pass, he'll let me come back because he needs me, and then I'll convince him to let Balto come back." Aniu said confidently. "But what will happen to Balto at that time?" Lisa asked. "I will lead Balto to your father, he will have to take care of him in time as long as Damis doesn't change his mind or stay alive." Aniu said. "But how will I know that I can come back?" Balto asked. "I'll come for you," Aniu said. "Okay mum," Balto replied.

"My God, what happened there? I'm so sorry, Aniu." Daro said when he entered the den. "Hi sweetie," Lisa said and kissed Daro's cheek. "Is there anything between you two that I don't know about?" Balto asked with smile. "Yes Balto, me and your sister are a couple ... I hope this is not a problem for you," Daro said when standing close to Lisa. "Problem? Of course not ... I'm glad you're happy," Balto said with a slight smile. "I'm glad you don't mind being a couple with your sister," Daro said. The incoming Damis interrupted a nice conversation. "Daro! What are you doing in the den of these exiles ?! You got your own den, take Lisa and go to sleep," Damis said when he saw Daro and Lisa in Aniu's den. "What?" Aniu asked surprised. "I am Daro's girlfriend, and from now on I live with him in a high position wolves district ..." Lisa said. "And Angela lives with Helles. Only you and your son are left here, fortunately not for long." Damis said. "Good night, mother," Lisa said and along with Daro went to their den. "You have always been important and necessary to me, but I realized that you were only disturbing me. I don't know how but I will try to make you never come back even if one of my sons takes over the leadership," Damis said when looking at Aniu. "... the same applies to you." Alpha said when he looked at Balto, and then he left without a word. "It seems we are alone," Aniu said and closed his eyes. "Yes ... alone," Balto said and fell asleep lying in his mother's fur.

_The next morning_

"Wake up Balto! It's already morning, the competition will start soon ..." Aniu said when she looked at the sleeping Balto. "I don't want to go there ..." Balto said with his eyes still closed. "I understand you, but Lisa and Daro are there and they need you to be there and cheer them ..." Aniu said and licked Balto's head. "Okay, mom, let's go," Balto said as he stood up and began to stretch.

When they left the burrow they saw that all the wolves were walking towards the northern border of the wolf valley. "Let's go sweetheart," Aniu said and followed the other wolfs.

"Hi mama, hi Balto!" Lisa said with a smile, she smiled though she knew that these were the last moments with Balto and probably with her mother. "Hi," "Hi sweetheart," Balto and Aniu replied. "Where is Daro?" Balto asked when he started looking around. "He went to talk to Helles," Lisa said in disgust. "I see him, he is coming towards us," Aniu said when she saw Daro. "Hello everyone," Daro said as he approached. "Hello Daro, how are you doing?" Aniu said. "I'm doing pretty well ... everything is easier since I have someone I can depend on," Daro said and nuzzled Lisa. Balto looked timidly at Daro with sadness in his heart at the thought of seeing his friend for the last time. "Do you already have a hunting team?" Aniu asked when looking at two young wolves. "I persuaded my dad to make option to start in pairs this year ..." Daro said. "... If it was possible, it would be a trio ..." Lisa said when she looked at Balto, who smiled slightly to show that he appreciated these words, although it hurt him that he could not take part and go hunting with Lisa and Daro. "Don't worry Balto. I promise we'll make up for it in the future." Daro said with a slight smile. "Yeah," Balto replied, still with a slight smile.

When Damis sat on the fallen tree on the border of the Wolf Valley, everyone fell silent. "Hello everyone! Welcome at the next competition for young wolves! This year, duets can also participate in hunting." Damis said and looked at Daro. "Okay, but first let all the young wolves come out and stand in the middle... go ahead and show yourself... *clears throat* but only real wolves." Damis said as he looked at Balto in disgust. "You know your teams. Now all you have to do is track down the animal and bring it here, dead." Damis said as he looked at the young wolves. "You must make it before sunset, or you will face the moon's punishment." Damis said and howled to signal the start of the competition.

Everyone set off in different directions to the north. "Daro wait," Lisa said when she stopped. "What is it, we don't have time," Daro said. "Most run north, some run west, so let's run east, there will be more animals for us." Lisa said as she watched everyone rush away. "It's a great idea, good that I have you," Daro said with a smile and started running east with Lisa. "Yeah, that's a great idea ..." Angela repeated as she and Helles watched Lisa and Daro run east.

"Wait, I think I sensed something." Daro said. "What?" Lisa asked when she looked at Daro sniffing the ground. "I caught scent, scent of caribou," Daro said and started to follow the scent. "Great!" Lisa cheered. "Let's go, we don't have much time, and it may take some time to knock down a caribou," Daro said and started running, and Lisa followed him.

When they followed the scent they reached the mountainous part of the forest, they walked along the ledge on the left with a mountain wall and on the right the river a few meters below the ledge. "Do you see how romantic it is here? The whole ledge of flowers overgrown ... this beautiful river ... and this view of the mountains ..." Lisa said as she admired the surroundings. "Shhh Lisa, I know it's beautiful here, but I think we're approaching this caribou," Daro said and went into the bush. "Look Lisa, it's our lucky day ... we have an old caribou here, it won't be a problem to hunt him down," Daro said as he watched the caribou eat grass. "What is our plan?" Lisa asked when she looked at Daro. "I will run to his left and you to his right and then we will try to grab his throat," Daro said, Lisa nodded in response. "Three, two, one ... go!" When Daro shouted, he started running with Lisa on both sides of the caribou. Daro made the first attempt to knock down the caribou, but he failed to catch the caribou's throat, so he grabbed his skin on his stomach. Then Lisa bit the caribou's throat, and she make him fell towards her. Lisa backed away too far, for now shes hanging at the edge of a ledge a few meters above the river. "Daro! Help me!" Lisa screamed as she tried to return to the ledge. Daro leaped toward Lisa and began to try to pull her back. "Hold on!" Daro shouted as he caught Lisa's arm in his teeth. "Ahh! It hurts!" Lisa screamed. "Maybe I can help you?" Said Helles standing behind Daro. "Yes! Help me brother!" Daro said when he thought Lisa was slipping. "I've always wanted to do this," Helles said and pushed Daro and Lisa off the cliff into the river. "Thanks for the caribou pussies!" Angela said and started laughing.

As soon as they fell into the river, a strong current swept them away. Daro emerged to the surface of the water and looked for Lisa. "Lisa! Where are you!" Daro shouted in terror. "Daro!" Lisa screamed as she surfaced from water. "Watch out for the rocks behind you!" Daro said too late, Lisa hit her head on a rock and lost consciousness. "No, Lisa!" Daro shouted and started swimming towards the unconscious mate. "Lisa, snowflake... wake up!" Daro said when he approached Lisa. Suddenly Daro heard the loud sound of falling water. Oh fuck ... "Daro said when he saw the waterfall in front of him.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Okay, that's all for today, I will try to share the next chapter this week, but I don't promise that I will manage, if the chapter does not appear in the week it will be available next Sunday / Monday._**

**_Yours reviews:_**

**_JustASteveGut: "Lookin' forward to the next one, and our future collaboration!"_**

**_I can't wait for that too! I just have to end this story, there are only few more chapters to go. :)_**

**_Titanflame: "So...at the moon festival Lisa and Angela will compete in a fight to the death. The tension is in the air._**

**_Great chapter as always my friend."_**

**_Yeah, they will fight... but I'm not sure is any one will die... Thank you for great support!_**

**_Arika Koski: "Sad chapter ever. I frigging can't stand Angela or Damis! Angela should kill herself all she wants! Sorry I was mad because I can't stand these two and Damis is such a asshole with mental illness."_**

**_Yup, that's right, although I will tell you that initially Damis was supposed to be a good friend to Aniu, and he was about to make Balto stay in the wolf valley, but as I was writing I decided to make him a villain. Either way, I'm glad you're very involved in the story._**

**_Whitewolf1224: "It was as I predicted!. Angela should be ashamed of her self to do this to her family, I hope that Lisa beats the living daylights out of her at the moon festival in front of her little pitiful boyfriend!. I figured Lisa won't kill her though because when Balto talks to Daro in ch1, he asked Balto if he wanted to see his sisters which insinuates that both of them are alive in the present world. I wonder though how things turned out after Daro became alpha? if Lisa became his mate and if Angela gets humbled or is still acting like a bitch. I wonder what the spirit being was that was going after Angela and helles? perhaps it's vengeful for what they both did in the past , it'll be interesting to see what will happen next._**

**_Damis is a first class asshole, showing favoritism towards Jax's eventual kids when he could've helped Balto out too. A Part of me believes that Balto would've been screwed either way cause if his dad would've showed up then Damis most likely kills him anyway since he looks down on dogs, poor Balto though it's not fair to him or Aniu for Damis to discriminate against them like that_**

**_Keep up the good work! :)."_**

**_Okay, the first thing I have to say is ... Wow! Thank you. You are always very involved in my story. Whenever I publish a new chapter, I am waiting to read your thoughts or what you have noticed. To be honest, reading your reviews always makes my day better. :)_**

**_I know that Angela and Helles will be punished, but for now I do not know how... The life story of Lisa, Daro, Angel, Helles and others will be explained in the second part of the story._**

**_As for Damis, you're right, completely, as I said to ArikaKoski at first, Damis was supposed to be good for Bato and Aniu, but I thought he was a better villain. To be honest, I didn't think in such a way about the option of what would happen if Balto's father came, but you can believe me that from the way I imagined him there is no option that he would come, he is a real asshole, I wonder what will you say about him, when I'll write chaper about that. Thank you so much!_**

* * *

Chapter 12: Competition/23.09.2019


	13. Were here Alpha!

**_Okay thats another chapter for all of you! As promised, I wroted the next chapter and I am publishing it this week. I hope you enjoy this! :)_**

...

**_Chapter 13:_****_ Were here Alpha!_**

"Oh fuck, fuck! FUCK!" Daro started screaming and started trying to swim towards the shore, without success. The river current was too strong. Daro could escape but he couldn't do it while holding Lisa. He had to choose his life or fall from the waterfall with Lisa. Daro looked ashore, then the waterfall, and finally at Lisa. "Fuck it!" Daro said and hugged Lisa tightly so as not to split up. Hearing the noise louder and louder, he closed his eyes and focused on holding Lisa tight.

Daro began to breathe faster and his heart began to beat faster. After a while, he felt the wind in his wet fur, he felt his ears waving in the wind. "God, if you let me survive this, I promise to be a great mate for Lisa, I don't have to be a leader ... I just want to live in peace with my beloved Lisa," Daro began to whisper as they was falling. They was falling faster and faster, and the sound of the water crashing at the bottom was louder and louder. "I'm begging you, God!" Daro said and hugged Lisa with all his strength, he felt that his heart was beating so hard that it could jump out of his chest. Daro opened his eyes slightly just to see Lisa one last time, but he didn't make it. As soon as he opened his eyes they fell into the water.

Although they was falling for a few seconds, it was like a dozen or so minutes for Daro. He was afraid that Lisa would not survive. He was only worried about her, no...he worried about them, their future, he wants to be with Lisa, be the father of her children, and to save the wolf valley from Helles' demands. Daro is not an egoist, he didn't thinks about his good, he cares more about those he loves than on himself ... Daro is the complete opposite of Helles, who only thinks about himself. But Helles is not very intelligent, Angela will use it, she is a good manipulator. She knows no mercy, neither compassion nor empathy. While her sister and boyfriend were drowning under a waterfall, she and Helles celebrated that they were the first to reach the Wolf Valley with the caribou and that they got rid of their rivals. You probably thought that it was cruel, that Angela has no soul and that she would stop at nothing to get what she wants ... if you think so, you are right. She and Helles will destroy the Wolf Valley ... or rather they would do it ...

Daro took deep breath as he emerged from below the surface of the water. "Thank you God!" Daro shouted into the sky and began to flow towards the shore. Daro pulled Lisa out of the water and laid her on his back. "Lisa, my snowflake, wake up!" Daro said and nuzzled her. Daro put his ear to hers nuzzle and heard no breath. "You can't die!" Daro screamed and began to press on her chest, he blown air into her lungs and began to press on her chest again. Lisa coughed and water spilled from her mouth. "Daro, sweetheart, where are we?" Lisa asked when she opened her eyes and began to get up. "Ahh my head!" Lisa said when she fell back to the ground. "Relax, Lisa, I don't know where we are but I will get us out of here and lead us home." Daro said. "Come, I will carry you, you cannot walk in such a state," Daro said when he lay down next to Lisa so that she could get on his back. "You can't do it, I'm too heavy." Lisa said when she looked at Daro. "Please, lie on my back." Daro said and Lisa obeyed.

"What are we going to do now?" Lisa asked when Daro started walking. "Our priority is to go back to the Wolf Valley," Daro said as he looked at the sun. "But we have to come back with the catch, you know what will happen if we don't have it," Lisa said. "I know, I'll take you to the Wolf Valley, and then I'll go back to the woods to catch something," Daro said as he started climbing the hill. "You don't even know where to go, you won't make it! I would rather stay in the forest with you than go back to the Wolf Valley and be forced to moon punishment," Lisa said in sad voice. "I don't want it either. Try to rest and I'll look for a way back," Daro said as he walked on. "Okay, but wake me up when you find something," Lisa said and closed her eyes.

Lisa woke up when she felt that Daro fell to the ground. "Daro! Are you okay?" Lisa asked when she saw Daro laying on ground. "Yeah, I just got tired a bit. I'm sorry I woke you up, I just wanted to rest," Daro said as he lay sideways and breathed heavily. "How long did I sleep?" Lisa asked. "I don't know, maybe something like 2 hours," Daro replied. "You was carrying me for 2 hours without a break?" Lisa asked surprised, she was impressed by Daro's persistence, but she was also angry that he is so irresponsible. "I know it was not responsible, but I didn't want to wake you up ... let me drink from this stream and we can go on," Daro said and went to the stream. Lisa also came to drink, but her attention was drawn to the red tip of the stone sticking out of the water. "Is this is blood?" Lisa said softly, she touched the stone with her paw and sniffed it. "It's your father's blood," Lisa said and washed her paw in the stream. "What is my father's blood doing here?" Daro said when he looked at Lisa surprised. "After your father got attacked by the bear, we washed his face in a stream, probably his blood came in with water current and stopped on this stone," Lisa said. "Okay, so now we have to go up the stream," Daro said and looked in the direction from which the water was flowing. "But we'll hunt first," Lisa said as she looked at the group of caribou in the valley. "Oh Yeah!" Daro said when he stood next to Lisa.

When both hid in the bushes, they began to look for the best target to attack. "Do you see anything interesting?" Lisa asked as she looked around. "Nope," Daro replied. "Bingo! Look at this," Lisa said and pointed to caribou. "Albino? An interesting choice, I'm sure Alpha will like it." Daro said when he looked at Lisa with a smile. "So what's our plan?" Lisa asked looking into Daro's eyes. "The same as before, but this time try not to fall in anywhere," Daro said with chuckle. "We'll joke later, now it's time to get to work," Lisa said and left the bush. "Let's do it!" Daro said and along with Lisa he started running towards the albino caribou.

As soon as the caribou realized what was happening, they began to diverge, but Lisa and Daro focused on their goal. Albino caribou is on his own, hes running with Daro and Lisa on both sides. It didn't take long when Daro attacked by grabbing the caribou by the throat, Lisa did the same and thus they knocked down and killed the caribou. "* panting * It was awesome," Daro said. "Ye ... * panting * Yeah we did it well," Lisa said. "Okay, now the worst part ... we have to drag him to the Wolf Valley," Daro said as he caught the caribou. "Let's hurry, we don't have much time," Lisa said and caught their prey.

"Mom, it's getting late, and Lisa and Daro are still not back," Balto said, worried. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be here soon ..." Aniu told Balto and looked north again. "... I hope so," Aniu said quietly. "Only two more teams must arrive!" Damis said loudly. "They have less and less time! What have they been doing there for so long?" Aniu said when she started to worry about Daro and Lisa. "It looks like the two teams didn't arrive on time ..." Damis started to speak but Lisa interrupted him. "Were here Alpha!" Lisa screamed and helped Daro drag a dead caribou. "Technically, the prey is already in the Wolf Valley so I count your prey," Damis said and walked over to Daro and Lisa. "Woah, albino! I see we already have winners!" Damis said when he admired the caribou. "What? We were the first! We won!" Angela screamed in anger. "I'm Alpha here and I'm the one who decides about it!" Damis shouted. When Damis returned to his place, Angela and Helles approached Lisa and Daro. "I was hoping you both die there, and instead of that you come back with the albino and you won! Fortunately, I will have more pleasure when I kill you," Angela said. "The same goes for you, pussy. I won't give you Alpha position! You're dead!" Helles said and left along with Angela.

"What a nice welcome ..." Lisa said when she looked at Daro. "Yeah, we both have very nice siblings," Daro said sarcastically. "Daro, Lisa! Luckily you arrived on time! I already was worrying that you won't make it." Balto said when he nuzzled Lisa. "Everyone managed to get here?" Daro asked. "No, one more team hasn't arrived," Balto replied. "They're coming!" Damis shouted when he saw the last team. When three young wolves arrived, it turned out that two of them were wounded. "Congratulations, your team won the moon punishment," Damis said as he stood in front of the lying wounded team leader. "Is this a joke? I almost lost my paw!" The young wolf said. "You three came back after time and you don't even have any prey," Damis said looking at the wounded wolf team. "I won't fight my friends! And I'm wounded, I can't do it!" The squad leader shouted. Damis said nothing, grabbed the young wolf by the throat with his teeth and strangled it with all his strength, then spat out youn wolf body. "No! My son!" One of the she-wolves shouted, and ran to her son's body. "Leave him!" Alpha shouted in anger. "You killed my child! What kind of leader are you? You are a killer!" She-wolf screamed and Damis grabbed her throat without thinking and killed her too. "Does anyone else have something to say !?" Damis screamed, controlled by anger and bloodlust, but no one spoke. "As I thought!" Damis shouted as he looked at the wolves around him. "You two! You are going to the moon's blood hole!" Damis said when he looked at the two wolves and then he went towards the moon's blood hole.

**_To be continued..._**

**_As you can see I managed to keep my word and I entrust to you the next chapter before the weekend. I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review!_**

**_Reviews from last chapter:_**

**JustASteveGut: _Damn, the cliff hanger. The true villain of any story. Can't wait for the next one!_**

**_Sorry, but I have to keep you in suspense, and besides, cliff changing emphasizes drama. It's nice to hear that the story has drawn you so much! :)_**

**Guest: _Oh my God Daro and Lisa are gonna lose because of Helles and Angela!_**

**_I dont think so... :)_**

**Titanflame: _Helles, you shouldn't have done this! I really hope that Daro and Lisa will manage to save themselves from the waterfall. Great chapter my friend. Keep up the good work. _**

**_As you can see they succeeded. Thanks for your kind words of support!_**

* * *

Chapter 13 Were here Alpha!/27.09.2019


	14. The new Alpha

**_Hello everyone! September is over, this chapter will contain such a small summary of this month ... if you're interested, everything will be described at the end of this chapter._**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter, more of my stupid talk is under this chapter.**

**_Chapter 14:_****_ The new Alpha_**

"No, Alpha please! I don't want to fight Julia, she's my mate!" The young wolf said when he followed Damis with his mate. "I don't ask if you want to fight her, I say you fight her!" Damis shouted as he stopped at the edge of a large hole in the ground. "Get in there!" Damis said looking at a pair of young wolves. "I am begging you, Alpha," Julia said. "I said GET IN!" Damis said and shoved two young wolves into the hole.

"Let the moon festival begin!" Damis shouted with joy. "Fight!" Damis shouted when he saw that two wolves do not want to fight. "I don't want to fight you, Brue!" Julia told her mate. "I don't either, but we have to," Brue said. "Kill me, I love you too much to hurt you," Julia said. "I can't kill you!" Brue said, Julia ran to him and hugged him. "Awww ..." said the crowd surrounding the hole. "Everyone, stop awwwing! And you two have to fight!" Damis shouted in anger. "Alpha, I can't kill Julia. Please banish me from the Wolf Valley!" Brue said confidently. "No way! You have to fight!" Damis shouted, whispers started among the gathered. "Alpha, I think it would be better to hear that kid's request, wolves are beginning to worry about your bloody demands." Said the white-brown wolf, with a scar on his eye. "Maybe you're right, I usually had an adviser, but tonight he'll be banished ... but who are you? You're not a valley dweller." Damis said looking at the wolf. "I'm not, but I want to. My name is Arawn." The wolf introduced himself and bowed. "Alpha don't forget about..." Arawn said when he pointed to the young wolves in the hole. "Oh yeah ... Brue, you are banished from the Wolf Valley! Get the fuck out before I change my mind!" Damis said and looked back at Arawn.

"So you want to stay in the Wolf Valley? I could offer you a job as my adviser ... but first tell me what you think about the moon festival." Damis said. "Working as an Alpha adviser would be an honor for me. And as for the moon festival, I think it's a great way to show your authority and your power, but you need to be careful in making such a decisions," Arawn said looking at Damis. "I like you, my previous adviser did not support my decisions and began to object. Talk to me by name, I'm Damis." Damis said looking at Arawn. "So Damis, tell me how to prove my obedience." Arawn said. "I want you to make sure my ex adviser doesn't come back. She's pretty beautiful white wolf, and let's say she has her ways to convince me of different things ... that's why I let her stay, she convinced me." Damis said, somewhat embarrassed. "Does your mate know about this?" Arawn asked. "Of course not, that's why I want you to get rid of her." Damis said, observing if nobody was listening. "Okay, but you must know that I don't like messing my paws ... I'll find someone to do it." Arawn said and left.

"You all know what? There are some wolves here, and what pretends to be a wolf I don't want to look at ..." Damis said when looking at Aniu and Balto. "... so we'll start with the most important fight ... Daro, Helles show what you can do! Let the moon decide which one of you is worthy to be the next Alpha!" Damis said. "Good luck honey, and remember don't be a monster like your brother," Lisa said and kissed Daro. "Get in this hole and show that you are not a pussy! Kill this pussy called as your brother and let us become Alphas of the Wolf Valley!" Angela said and pushed Helles into the hole.

"You can still give up and leave the Wolf Valley, brother." Daro spoke up. "I'm not going to give up, you should know that only I'll get out of here alive! I will rip your guts out and wrap them around your neck!" Helles growled. "START FIGHTING!" Damis shouted.

"You are dead!" Helles shouted and started running toward Daro, knocking him over. Helles bit Daro's front paw, and his side causing the first bloodshed. Daro got up from the ground, jumped on Helles and began to bite his back. Both are heavily tattered and bleeding, Daro moved a little away from Helles and wanted to reason with his brother. "Helles, stop fighting and give up! I don't want to hurt you!" Daro said as he caught his breath. "You know that you will lose, you give up!" Helles replied when he looked at Angela, "Or you know what? It would be too easy! Killing you will be much nicer!" Helles said and ran into Daro, began to bite his back and side very aggressively, Daro was unable to defend himself against these attacks. Daro fell to the ground and stopped moving as his own blood surrounded him. "We have a new Alpha!" Damis screamed and started howling with all the wolves. "Daro!" Lisa screamed.

Do you know how it feels when you are so close to death that the soul comes out of the body itself? You see everyone around you, but not with your eyes ... you fly over your body, you see yourself. You can't do anything, you're trapped between Earth and what we call posthumous life. And although the soul wants to be free, its semi-living body still holds it to the ground. Do you know how it feels? No? Daro doesn't know either. The devil is in the details, and the devil is the person to whose Daro wanted to send Helles to.

"Daro!" Daro regained consciousness of what was happening. "Son, finish off your brother and become the next Alpha!" Damis said proudly of his son. "Daro, you can do it." Lisa said softly. "Hes gone, Lisa. I'm sorry," Balto said with tears in his eyes. "No, he's not," Lisa said looking at Daro. "I have to find Indi," Lisa said and started run around hole.

"Yes, son, do it!" Damis shouted. "Say goodbye, pussy!" Helles said as he stood over Daro. Suddenly Daro got up and grabbed Helles by the throat and squeezed it with all his strength. Causing the fastest possible death. "What? What a twist! Daro is the new Alpha!" Damis shouted as Helles body fell to the ground inertly.

Lisa and Indi ran into the hole to stop Daro's bleeding. "It worked, honey. How do you feeling?" Lisa asked when along with Indi wrapped up Daro's wounds. "I feel quite weak ... but I'm glad you're here, I couldn't have done it without your plan." Daro said looking at Lisa with a smile. "You feel weak because you lost a lot of blood, you will be fine, just do not fall asleep. Tell me about the plan, it will keep you aware." Indi said as she tied the wound on Daro's paw. "Lisa developed a plan called d.a.r.o ... if Helles became too aggressive I has to pretend to be stunned to finish him in the least painful way at the right moment." Daro said. "What does this abbreviation mean?" Indi asked. "It had to be something short that Lisa could scream for me to warn me. What was that supposed to mean?" Daro asked looking at Lisa. "Something like death approaching in right opportunity ... I know it sounds stupid, but it wasn't important." Lisa said.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Here we go! I hope you liked the chapter! I know that the fight between Daro and Helles was not particularly exciting, but I have no experience writing fights anyway, I hope you liked it anyway._**

**_Others important things are under yours reviews! Of course if you interested..._**

**_Yours reviews:_**

JustASteveGut: _Wow. The Wolf Valley doesn't sound pleasant to be in. Can't wait 'till next chapter!_

**_It is thanks to Damis that life is so pleasant and terrible at the same time._**

Arika Koski: _Damis is such a freak for killing young wolves! I hope Aniu stand up to herself and gave him a piece of his mine!_

**_As for Damis, you are right, but the only thing that awaits Aniu is a trip to Nome, and as you probably already know, it will not end well._**

Titanflame_: fortunately Lisa and Daro managed to survive from the waterfall, and thanks to that caribou they won the competition.That damn Damis is really a bastard. He killed a young wolf without second thoughts. He definetly will pay for this.Great chapter as always, my friend._

**_Damis is not the right wolf for the Alpha position. And you can trust me, Damis will pay for his faults._**

Whitewolf1224:_ Wow Angela and Helles stooped real low there by trying to kill Lisa and Daro, thank goodness Daro was able to get save Lisa and himself from that waterfall. At this point I don't see how Angela and Lisa will be on good terms when Balto finally goes back to wolf valley. Im sure it's gonna be hard for Lisa to forgive or even trust Angela after what she pulled, I really hope Lisa gets to fight Angela so she can beat some sense into her fiend of a sister. Damis has sunk to an all time low before he was just an asshole but now he's a ruthless tyrant, all Because of these foolish traditions he enforces. I bet The final straw that will get Aniu killed and Balto banished is when Aniu interferes during some point of this ridiculous game Damis is playing. I can't wait see what happens next!, keep up the good work! :)._

**_Damis is an asshole, he is a tyrant, but in hes good in avoiding responsibility and hes a master of his game, and I do not think that this should change now. Thanks for kind words, involvement and great support! :)_**

Phantom-ryder_: Well damn!, I'm glad that Lisa and Daro survived that waterfall and still made it back to the pack with a better kill than her sister. At this point I don't think Lisa and Angela will ever be on good terms, Id imagine it'd hard for Lisa to be able to trust her sister again after Angela tried to kill her, I hope if those two fight each other that Lisa beats her sorry behind like Aniu should've when Angela was acting like a petulant spoiled brat. Damis stooped to an all time low, before he was just acting like an ass but now he's a ruthless murderer for killing that poor kid and his mother. I wonder what trials await next for young ones playing damis's cruel game. Keep up the game work!._

**_Nice to see a new reviewer here! Thank you for leaving a review, I hope to see you in future chapters! Fortunately for young wolves, the only obligatory test is competition. The moon festival is voluntary, unless you lose the competition, you are the son of Alpha, or your sibling challenged you to a duel. Thanks for support!_**

* * *

September Stats: For the month of 2019-09, there have been a total of 420 Viewsand169 Visitorsto story:When I Was a Pup. Since the beginning of this story, it has been viewed 1,088 times! Which means that September views are almost half the views of the entire story. I am glad that there are so many of you!

In September, the story was visited by people from the following countries: United States, United Kingdom, Mexico, Italy, Singapore, Turkey, New Zealand, Australia, United Arab Emirates, France, Brasil, Poland, Venezuela, Belarus, Canada, Peru, Spain, Czech Republic, Norway, Indonesia, Germany, Ireland, Georgia, India, Finland, China, Greece and Philippines! Thanks to you all!

Special thanks to:

JustSteveGut - for help in improving the story through good advice,

Titanflame - for support from the beginning of my activity, and for being a good friend, **and for giving me permision for using his OC Arawn!**

ArikaKoski - for involvement in the story after each chapter,

Whitewolf1224 - for commitment and really nice to reading reviews that always make my day more enjoyable! Thank you for great support!

* * *

Chapter 14: The new Alpha/01.10.2019


	15. Get the f**k of here

**_At first I want to say sorry to all of you who was waiting for new chapter... new chapter didnt appear beacouse I've got a _****_sickness_** **_named laziness... Thank you to everyone who waited persistently, I know it can only be two weeks of waiting, but as a reader I know how bothersome it is..._**

**_Anyway new chapter for you appeared now... enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 15:_****_ Get the f*k of here_**

"As you all see, we have witnessed a great twist! Our next Alpha will be my son Daro!" Damis said and the wolves began to howl. Lisa helped Daro to get up and she led him to Damis. "Son, you know our traditions, I hope you will follow them ... you will become a leader at the moment of my death, but I hope that you will not do what I do to my father." Damis said with a stupid smile that quickly faded when he saw Balto and Aniu among the wolves watching Alpha and his future successor. "Speaking of traditions ..." Damis said and began to growl louder as closer to Balto and Aniu he was. "Get the hell out of the wolf valley!" Damis said, growling as loudly as ever. "I told you to get the fuck out!" Alpha shouted again. Balto looked at his mother and she at him. "Let's go, Balto, we'll look for your father." Aniu said and left followed by Balto.

"Dad! We wanted to say goodbye to them!" Daro said when he started walking towards Balto, but Damis stopped him. "No. They are no longer our allies, now they are enemies." Damis said when looking as Aniu and Balto was walking away towards the great water a few miles away.

"Dad! This is my friend!" "And my brother and mother!" Daro and Lisa said. "I'm still Alpha and you two have to listen to me!" Damis said with a snarl. Lisa and Daro moved away from Damis. "I have to think about what my father said earlier ..." Daro said, but Lisa didn't listen to him, she was looking at the young wolf. "...Lisa, are you listening to me?" Daro asked looking when at his mate. "Look ... isn't that ..." Lisa said looking at the wolf. "That's Brue, I thought he was banished ..." Daro said and then he and Lisa reached him. "Brue, you weren't exiled?" Daro asked looking at the young wolf. "I don't have time to talk." Brue said and went ahead.

"Dad!" Daro said when he approached his father. "What again?" Damis said, looking uncomfortably at Daro. "Why did you let Brue come back?" Daro asked with obvious anger. "You can't stand in the way of love ..." Damis said as he looked into the hole where the fight was taking place. "If I told you that I love Balto, would you let him stay too?" Daro said with slight sarcasm. Damis looked at his son. "Don't spoil me on this day ... let me enjoy this fight." Damis said and watched the fight again.

"I hate him!" Daro said when he returned to Lisa. "Daro? ..." Lisa said. "Yes sweetheart?" Daro said when looking at Lisa. "Promise me you'll bring Balto here in the future," Lisa said. "I promise," Daro said, and Lisa hugged him and started sobbing. "Be careful my friend, I'll find you ... I promise." Daro said.

"Mom? Where are we going? It's already night, I'm tired." Balto said while walking next to his mother. Aniu lay down on the ground. "Come on my back and try to get some sleep." Aniu said and waited for Balto to lie on her back. "Good night mom." Balto said and went to get some sleep. "Good night son." Aniu said and began to go further towards the human habitat called Nome.

"Balto wake up!" Aniu said. "What's going on, mom?" Balto asked, still lying on his mother's back. "We arrived at Nome," Aniu said as she looked at the buildings of a coastal town from the edge of the forest. "Dad lives there?" Balto asked. "I hope so ..." Aniu said quietly. "Is it safe to enter human territory?" Balto asked uncertainly. "We will come closer, then I howl and certainly Bingo will come to us." Aniu said and started walking towards the town.

"Mom, I don't like this place," Balto said as he looked at the buildings around him. "You'll change your mind if you meet your father ... an asshole who didn't keep his promise." Aniu said and sat down on the middle of the street and began to howl. "I'm sure your father will be here soon," Aniu said and howled again.

"Hey! Here is a wolf!" A man shouted out the window. "Wolf!" The next man shouted. The next scream was no longer heard, because he was drowned out by a shotgun. "Mom!" Balto shouted when Aniu grabbed him and started running away. "Mom, what's going on?" Balto asked. "Everything will be fine." Aniu said while running, at that time people started following them. "Mom, why are they attacking us?" Balto asked.

"Humans are strange creatures, they love dogs and they hate wolves, although they are so similar." Aniu said when she was running on the ocean shore. More shots was fired at them. "Ahh!" Aniu said when she fell to the ground, when one bullet wounded her paw. "Mom! Are you okay?" Balto asked worried that his mother was seriously injured. "I'm okay." Aniu said when she got up and started walking towards the boat crashed on the shore. "Balto, stay here. I'll lose them in the woods and come back to you." Aniu said when she put Balto on the boat. "Hide somwhere son, I love you." Aniu said and ran towards the forest.

Balto didn't even have time to say goodbye. He hid under a blanket in the boat cabin. Although he was tired he couldn't sleep, he was cold, he was afraid for his mother and every shot, every scream frightened him more and more. But finally, the young wolf fell asleep, his sleep was no longer interrupted by the sounds of shots, screams and barking dogs.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Yeah, I know, such a short chapter after such a long break? As I said before you can be angry, but yhis part is ending here. The next chapter will be on Monday, I promise!_**

**Yours reviews:**

**JustASteveGut**: I think I've seen a tactic similarity used in the movie "The Patriot". As always another great chapter.

**Maybe you right, but I haven't seen that movie****Arika Koski**: Jeez that fighting scene was harsh.

**To be honest I'm not sure what do you mean by this... I have warned you all that I'm not good in writing battle scenes...****Titanflame**: What an epic fight! Daro defeated Helles: it's a bit sad because he was a dumbass, but he was still his brother; but this is all Angela's fault if he hated Daro. And Arawn met Damis and he became his new adviser. I'm very curious what is going to happend in the next chapter. Very nice chapter, my friend. keep up the good work :)

**Thanks for nice words, I'm happy that you enjoyed this chapter friend. Angela has disappeared somewhere... but it's not important... or it is? ;)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Get the f*k of here/17.10.19


	16. This human habitat is gross

**As I promised... new chapter for you, It's even before Monday :) Hope you to appteciate this!**

**_Chapter 16:_****_ This human habitat is gross_**

When Balto woke up and left the blanket, he realized that his mother was not here, but he remained in good cheer ... "Certainly mum went to look for dad." Balto said quietly to himself. He stood up and stretched. "It's time to find both of them ..." Balto said when he looked at the town, and then he heard his stomach growling. "I'm so hungry! I need to find something to eat." Balto said and jumped off the boat. As he walked along the ocean, he saw a bloodstain in the place where his mother was hit in the paw, but he tried to forget about this fact and remain of good cheer.

When Balto entered the town, he felt the smell of fresh meat, which made him even more hungry. He got on a few boxes and entered the building through the window. On the counter in front of him lay fresh sausages whose smell he could not resist. Little Balto took the sausages and was about to leave, but the owner noticed him. "Stop, you little thief! Fucking dogs!" The butcher owner shouted when Balto started running away.

The butcher ran out of the butcher's shop and started following little Balto. Balto ran ahead with the sausages, and did not know where to run, but he noticed a large white-black dog. "Faster! Come here!" The husky said when he stuck his head out through a hole in the fence. Balto did as he was told, ran through a hole in the fence and followed the husky. "T-thanks sir." Balto said. "You don't have to thank me ... Old Ron knows me and others very well, it was nice watching someone new tricked him." Husky said with chuckle. "Who are you at all? I've never seen you before but you look familiar ..." The husky said when he looked at Balto. "Maybe you know my father? Maybe that's why I look familiar ... do you know Bingo?" Balto asked looking at the dog. "You are not serious," The husky said when a slight smile began to slip out of control. "Is something wrong, sir?" Balto asked. "Come with me," The black and white dog said and started running towards the dog who was sitting on the porch outside the house. "Look at this little, doesn't he look familiar?" Husky said. "I think so ..." The brown dog said. "Hi, Dad! What is this dog?" Asked the little husky who left the house. "Hi Steele. I don't know who he is, he hasn't introduced himself yet ..." Husky said.

"Hey kid, who are you and what are you doing at Nome?" Asked the brown dog. "I am Balto, I came here with my mother because we were banished from the Wolf Valley and I am looking for my father, Bingo." Balto said. The dogs started laughing. "Looks like our Togo wanted something wilder ..." Husky said laughing. "... maybe the dogs got bored to him." The brown dog said laughing. "Does that mean he's half wolf?" Steele asked when he stood behind his father and began to growl. "I don't understand what you are laughing at," Balto said when he felt his lips start to twitch in sadness. "If you're looking for your father, you won't find him, Bingo ..." The brown dog began to laugh even harder when he spoke Balto's father's false name. "You are half wolf, in this town there is no place for something like you." Steele said growling. "We had one like you ... he killed three dogs so we had no choice... we killed him." Husky said. "Something like you are unpredictable. Get out of town!" The brown dog said seriously. "But what happened to my father?" Balto asked with tears in his eyes. "He's dead ... the wolves attacked his team and only killed him months ago..." Husky said seriously. "Get out of here Bingo!" Steele screamed and his father and brown dog started laughing. "Even if Togo lived, he would deny you anyway." The brown dog said laughing when Balto started running away and crying.

Little Balto returned to the boat where he was supposed to wait for his mother. He ate half the sausages and put the rest away. "I will give them to mum when she comes." Balto said to himself and lay down on the blanket. This human habitat is gross and dangerous, this is not what I imagined. "Balto said and fell asleep.

**_To be continued..._**

**Another short chapter, but although that I hope you enjoyed it. See you!**

**Yours reviews:**

**Titanflame:**Short but always good chapter my friend. Poor Aniu, I knew that sooner or later this moment would come. But now that I think about it: Where is Angela and what is she doing right now?

**I would like Aniu to stay with Balto, but thats not what is this story about. Thanks for great support!**

**Whitewolf1224**: Man I'm glad daro won the fight against his brother even if he suffered sever injuries, still I gotta feel sorry for him. I know Helles was a bad person and unlike able as a character but that was still his brother, I'm sure that's gonna be something that Daro will have to live with for the rest of his life feeling some amount of guilt and sadness that he had to kill his own brother because of his father's traditions. I'd imagine that Daro will hold resentment against his father and somewhat Angela too because he may believe they indoctrinated Helles into that Wicked mindset he had. One thing good that came out of it though is now Daros' alpha and hopefully soon he can overthrow his father and become head alpha, also it was nice to see That Angela didn't get what she wanted out of this situation, I wonder where she went but I'd imagine it's up to no good.

Poor balto and Aniu I knew this moment was coming as soon as they were officially banished, I hope aniu survives and comes back for balto but she most likely ain't gonna come back from that, I hope she at least went down fighting like a warrior. if balto wonders into nome and meets his father bingo, aniu said his father is an asshole so I'd imagine that encounter isn't going to be what balto expects it to be, it's just such a messed up situation for poor little balto. Keep up this good work!.

**Thanks for great support! You made my day better again! :) Daro had no choice, more important for him than his life is good future of Wolf Valley. Angela disappeared for now but who knows what goin to happen next. Balto doesn't gonna to meet his father, but that's better for him trust me. I was planning this character, but he would collide with story, so I stopped thinking about himin story.**

**Arika Koski**: I hate Damis! Screw you Damis! He is such a bipolar asshole! I hope he kills himself!

**Yup, I didnt planned how he will die yet, but I'm sure you will like it.**

**JustASteveGut: **As always, another great chapter.

**Thanks man! I'm always trying to do my best! :)**


	17. Trust me

**Another Monday, another chapter... enjoy!**

**Chapter 17:****Trust me**

**Balto got off the chest and started walking towards the cabin. "See ya tomorrow, son," Balto said. "But Dad! You haven't finished the story yet..." Kodi said as he entered the boat cabin. "I think the rest is obvious ..." Balto said and put his head on his hind legs. "No, it isn't! Please go on, Dad," Kodi said. Balto was happy at the words from his son, smiled slightly and sat down to continue. "Okay ...**

Little Balto woke up with diminishing hope that he would see his mother. Like every day, he wandered around Nome looking for food in the trash cans. Balto tries to avoid contact with people and dogs since meeting with the enemy butcher, and mean husky.

After living for a month in Nome, Balto became convinced that people and dogs are not friendly to him. He didnt care about it, cuz he didnt like them too ... except for one beautiful red husky, she was the only dog who didnt look at him with disgust, but with a slight smile and interest. Balto saw this interest from the red husky, felt that she wasnt like everyone else, he wanted to get to know her better, but he didnt have the courage to talk to her.

One day, as Balto searched the trash for food, he heard a warm and friendly voice from behind him. "H-Hey, youre Bingo right?" Said a bit embarrassed beautiful husky with shiny red fur. Balto seemed to freeze for a moment when he was looking at the husky. "N-No my name is Balto," said the wolf-dog, embarrassed by the fact that he is standing in front of such a beautiful clean husky and he is dirty, stinks and looks for food in the garbage. "Nice to meet you Balto, I'm Jenna ..." This name was remembered by the wolfdog forever, he couldn't forget about it, just repeating it warmed him up from the inside. "You won't find food in our trash can, I get all the leftover food," Jenna said when she saw that the wolfdog had searched the whole trash. "Oh, it's your trash can, I'm sorry ... I-I didn't know, I'm sorry for the mess ..." Balto said and started cleaning the garbage in a hurry and fear. "Hey, it's not a problem," Jenna said and came closer, to her surprise Balto lay down on the ground and cover his face. "Please, don't hurt me," Balto said. "Why would I do that?" Jenna said and began to look more closely at the wolfdog, saw that he was emaciated and that he had many wounds on his body. "Other dogs always do that," Balto said and slightly opened his eye to look at the husky standing above him. "I'm not like them, you can trust me ... wait a moment I'll be right back." Jenna said and entered the house.

"She certainly went for the human who would punish me for rummaging in their trash," Balto thought and fled toward his boat. "Look what I've got for you, I know it's not much ..." Jenna was thinking that the newly met wolfdog was waiting for her. "He is so shy and scared, he needs someone he can trust ..." Jenna thought and went to follow Balto by his scent.

Jenna followed Balto's scent until she reached a boat on the beach where she heard the conversation. "... I had to escape, what if she brought a human?" Said Balto. "I told you not to go to the city! It's dangerous there! Why don't you go to the forest to hunt?" Someone asked Balto. "I told you there are wolves in the forest, I don't want to have anything in common with them," Balto said, the argument stopped when Jenna came on board with a metal bowl in her mouth. "I just wanted to give you something to eat, I understand that you don't trust dogs, but I'm not like others. You can trust me." She said when she put the bowl on the ground. Balto slowly approached the bowl and sniffed its contents. "Go ahead," Jenna said. In a few staggers, the hungry wolfdog ate the entire contents of the bowl. "Thank you, thank you so much. You don't even know how much it means to me," Balto said gratefully and pushed the bowl toward Jenna. "You don't have to thank me and keep the bowl, you can keep fresh water in it," Jenna said and pushed the bowl to Balto. "Thanks," Balto said. Goose watched the conversation of the two from the side, and immediately noticed the chemistry formed between them. "I have to go now, Balto. See you!" Jenna said and ran towards the town.

"Isnt she's amazing?" Balto asked looking at goose. "I think you fell in love," said goose. "Even so, she deserves someone better, not a loser like me ..." Balto said. "You see my dear Balto, this is the most beautiful in love, no matter who you are, it is important that you love." She said a goose when he embraced Balto with one wing.

**_To be continued..._**

**Look at this, it's 17th chapter, I didn't expect this story to be that long. Unfortunately, this is probably the penultimate chapter, but as soon as this story is over I will start writing the second part and together with JustASteveGut we will start writing a collab story about Aleu's life after joining the wolves' pack. I cant wait for this collab, hope you will like this story as much as I'm excited to write it.**

**Arika Koski:**Such a sad chapter. Sorry about what I said about Damis. I just can't stand him or Steele in this chapter. I hope Aniu comes back.

**You dont have to sorry, thats what you think about Damis. Steele is asshole too. I dont want to tell you that she isnt come back, but its obvious.**

**JustASteveGut:**Not too sure she'll be coming back anytime soon. Another amazing chapter!

**You know the story and how it turned out, so yeah you right. Thanks!**

**Titanflame:**Poor little Balto. Steele and the other dogs are such stupid jerks.How dare they judge and make fun of an innocent puppy just for his half blood?

By the way, good chapter my friend. Keep up the good work :)

**In this case, dogs are meaner than people, but as you can see, not all dogs are the same.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Trust me/28.10.2019


	18. Nice to hear that (finale season 1)

**Here we go... the last chapter of this part. Thanks to ya all for supporting, reading and reviewing... Thats my first story that interested such a big grup of people, statistics don't lie... hope so.**

**Anyway, this is the most important chapter, maybe not for ya all, but for me... I really want and need to know what do you think about whole story, so please leave review ;)**

**Chapter 18:**** Nice to hear that **

**"Speaking of Uncle Boris ... where is he?" Kodi asked. "Boris flew with Stella for the honeymoon," Balto said. "Oh, I didn't know, never mind, please continue," Kodi said fascinated. "You dont have any other question?" Balto said. "Ehm...How did you meet Uncle Boris?" Kodi asked. "As you know Boris looked after me since I was a pup, we met in a fairly simple way... "**

Little Balto lay in the cabin of the boat and tired of the terrible life in Nome and longing for his mother he began to cry. "I hate this place! Mom! MOM! Come back to me!" Balto began to scream, crying harder and harder. Then he suddenly heard someone walking on the roof of his boat. "What happened, kid? Why are you crying?" Goose asked. "I hate this place, and I want to see my mom!" Balto said, still crying. "Calm down, what's your name?" Goose asked. "I am Balto," Balto said. "Okay, Balto. I am Boris, and I will stay with you as long as your mother returns," Boris said. "R-really?" Balto asked and wiped his tears. "Really. But tell me where did your mom go?" Boris asked. "People from the town chased us, she told me to stay here and promised to come back," Balto said. "When was it?" Boris asked. "A month ago ..." Balto said in a sad voice. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm sure you'll see her again," Boris said.

**"Have you ever seen grandma again?" Kodi asked. "I think so, but I'm not sure ..." Balto said and began to think. "Why are you not sure, dad?" Kodi asked looking at his father. "I saw her once during the serum run, when I fell off the cliff ... I recognized her eyes, and her howl ..." Balto said. "So why are you not sure?" Kodi asked a bit confused. "Because every time she disappeared after a moment... when Aleu led a pack of wolves, my mother showed me again and disappeared in front of me..." Balto said. "Are you serious? That sounds unbelievable ..." Kodi said, surprised what his father said. "I don't lie, you don't have to believe me, I know it's unbelievable." Balto said. "You have no reason to lie, I believe you." Kodi said and noticed that his father got sad, he approached his father and nuzzled him. "Don't be sad, Dad," Kodi said. "I'm sorry... I never meet my father and I lost my mom, its makingme sad." Balto said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm glad, I know my wonderful father and beautiful mother." Kodi said to comfort his father. "Yeah, your mother is beautiful," Balto said with chuckle.**

**"So Dad, when you met mom, were you already together?" Kodi asked looking at his father who clearly improved his mood. "No, for a long time we were afraid to say anything about feelings, but we often talked when your mother brought me food." Balto said with a slight smile and a feeling of nostalgia. "What were you talking about?" Kodi asked curiously. "About everything, we were like friends who do not end in conversation topics ... but I remember one conversation very well, we talked about having children ..."**

"...then I entered through the window and took the sausages, when the butcher saw me, he started chasing me ... I wish you could see his face! He was red with anger." Balto finished the story. "Oh, old Ron ... I have to tell you that I took something from him too ..." Jenna started. "What? are you?" Balto said incredulously. "Yes, I was still a young puppy, and it was a time when I still liked the company of Steele ... He and his friends talked me into taking something from him, you know what I took?" Jenna said with a smile on her face. "Sausages?" Balto asked. "No, I took the biggest chicken!" Jenna said laughing with Balto. "No way!" Balto said, still laughing. "You had time for this? I thought your kid took up most of your time ..." "Yes, I have a lot of time when she is at school... Speaking of...Wouldn't you like to have your own children?" Jenna said looking straight into Balto's eyes. "I don't think anyone would want to keep me at home or with children," Balto said and became slightly sad. "I meant pups ... your own children," "Oh, I don't think there is no one who would like to be with me ... dogs hate me for being a half wolf... and wolves hate me for being a half dog." "I dont understand why are you think that no one will love you, I'm sure you'll find someone like that ..." Jenna said with a slight smile.

**"I think the end is obvious since I'm telling this story to you." Balto said with a smile. "Yeah," Kodi said, smiling slightly. "Dad? I may have a hard question ... you don't have to answer if you don't want ... what you miss most, you know, from the wolf valley?" Kodi asked slowly and gently. "I miss Daro and Lisa the most, and of course my mum..." Balto said. "Nice to hear that, little brother. I missed you too." Said the beautiful white she-wolf standing at the entrance to the boat's cabin.**

...

**_The End (Of first part)_**

* * *

**_I know the ending is a little short, maybe you were expecting something more, but that would be enough. I hope that this ending encouraged you to read the two upcoming stories because they will be related to this story, "When I was a pup" will not be continued right away, first, I want to deal with "Aleu's Family" (work name), but the story this story will affect "When I Was A Pup__2" (also work name)._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this story and that you will be interested in upcoming stories. I have a great request, please leave something in the style of a summary review (what you liked and did not) is very important to me as an author, because it helps me improve myself. Thanks to all of you!_**

**_Hope to see you as soon as possible!_**

**Yours reviews:**

**JustASteveGut**: And... another great chapter!

**I'm doing my best. Thanks!**

**Arika Koski**: Aww Jenna was being kind to Balto and can't wait for see Boris introducing to himself to Balto.

**I hope you like meeting of Balto and Boris.**

**Titanflame**: I really like how Jenna took care of Balto. This was absolutely a sweet moment that melt my heart. You did a good work with this story, I can't wait to read the end of this story.

**Thanks friend! I'm really glad that you enjoy my story!**


	19. INFO, FUTURE OF STORY

Hi guys! I got few informations for you.

First of all you should read one of my other stories, i mean "Aleu's Family"(collab with JustASteveGut) its in the same reality as this story, soon they will collide, this story have break because we need to get to collide point. But if u really want i can make short chapter with Balto, Kodi and mysterious white she-wolf talking, tell me in reviews!

Second thing is that as you may, or not noticed i changed my profile nickname. From now on im Sharic-G-Shepherd officially, the reason is that im a furry, u may hate me for this but i dont care, its not changing me as a person.

Thats all, hope to see u soon in review section and in next chapter!


	20. Its you e1s2

**Hey guys... a long time ago this story was my pirouette but a lot has changed i dont have as much time as i used to, and i lost my motivation to write. Finally i found some time and im here to give you next chapter. Im not promise that im back in 100%, im sorry if you waiting for something more. Soon i try to find some time to go back to others stories or maybe even start one new, i had some ideas in past but i havent started them because i thought that most of you wouldn't pay attention to them.****Im glad if you read all of these shit. Hope you gonna enjoy this.**

**Chapter 1 season2: Its you**

The white wolf watching both Kodi and Balto... the wolf looks similar to Balto, really similar. Balto looks like freezed, Kodi looked at him, hes look was like dad is everything okay?. The white wolf stepped closer "We haven't seen for so long" The white wolf said with more adult but still similar to Balto voice. Balto jumped on the white wolf making her fell over and they started to nuzzle. "Lisa is that really you? I missed you so much" They are hugging. "Yea its me little brother" Kodi looked at them a bit shocked. "Brother? Is that auntie Lisa?" Lisa looked on Kodi from under Balto. "Auntie? Balto, you found someone?" Balto giggled a bit. "As you can se sis" Balto said as he looked at Kodi. "You found a cute red she-wolf?" Balto make a face, having wolf as partner is obvious for Lisa, but not anymore for Balto. "No, my love isnt a wolf. Shes husky, a beautiful red husky" Balto said as he was looking at Lisa, they separated and and lisa was thinking for a while. "Why dog? Youre wolf." If i were wolf i wouldn't been kicked out of Wolf Valley." Balto said as he backed to Kodi. "Damis is gone Balti, dont worry. Now Daro is an Alpha" Balto sat next to Kodi. "Who cares" Balto said in hided anger. "Ummm that means you can come back" Lisa said in a bit shock. "I dont care, i have family here. You really thought i would like to come back? I have been kicked out!" Balto shouted in anger. "Balti please calm down" Lisa said trying to calm down her brother. "Lisa stop please... after all this years you really think i would like to go back?" Balto asked. "I think so, your family is there" Lisa said. "Im happy here, i have family HERE." Balto said in anger. "But Balti..." Lisa began. "Balto!" Balto shouted in anger. "You have changed a lot... im sure because of these dogs" Lisa said as she watched Baltos teeth. "I learned a lot here, and im respected here not as in Wolf Valley." Balto said. "I cant believe that you dont want to go to Wolf Valley." Lisa said as she watched her brother. "Dad you promised me..." Kodi said to Balto. "Not now Kodiak" Balto said he was still watching Lisa as she got up and sat in fron to Kodi. "Hey, so your name's Kodiak? Im your auntie, im..." "Lisa" Kodi and Lisa said at the same time. "I know you auntie, dad told me story about hes childhood a while ago." Kodi said.

"Okay then Kodiak..." Lisa began. "...Kodi, just Kodi" Kodi said to Lisa. "Okay Kodi, tell me what your father promised you" Lisa said. "Dad said that with the next occasion we'll go to Wolf Valley" Kodi said to Lisa. "Great news then, the occasion is here" Lisa said, Balto get up. "No, no!" Balto walked in between them, and stopped right in front of Lisa's face. "Hes not going there!" Balto said in anger, but because of worrying. "The Wolf Valley has changed, theres no reason to worry. You two will be okay" Lisa said to comfortable her brother. "I dont think its a good idea... hes not wolf..." Balto said in full seriousness, lisa goggled. "Oh Balto, Im sure Kodi is at least part wolf, but if that make you comfortable we even have dog alpha in Wolf Valley" Lisa said. "Wait Daro is dog?" Balto sat down, and Kodi sat next to him. "No silly. Wolf Valley is so big that it consists of several packs... Every pack have their own law but our pack is the most important." Lisa said. "Dog as an alpha of wolves? Sounds weird." Kodi said in surprise. "Trust me Kodi he know what is he doing" Lisa lay down and yawned. "Where is Daro?" Balto asked. "Daro is... led say hes busy right now... some alpha stuff." Lisa said. "Wanna go sleep?" Balto asked. "Id like to... where's your den?" Lisa asked as she looked up on Balto. "I dont have any, i sleep here." Balto said. "Oh woah, being dog must suck." Lisa said. "No that's not true people love us, and we love them. We live and work together." Kodi said a bit pissed of what Lisa said. "Working for them? Are you serious?" Lisa asked in surprise. "Yep, i love this." Kodi said. "Thats weird." Lisa said and close her eyes. "Dad can i stay for night today?" Kodi asked. "Sure Kodi" Kodi lay down next to Lisa. "Woah auntie your fur is so warm, and fluffy" Lisa giggled. "Thanks Kodiak, he closed hes eyes and fell asleep with Lisa. "This not gonna end well" Balto said quietly to himself.

**_To be continued..._**

**So that's it new season. I hope you enjoyed this one. Hope to see you soon. Please leave a review!**


End file.
